Breaking the Rules
by Pottergirl101
Summary: COMPLETED Ginny Weasley goes to her seventh year at Hogwarts not expecting to see any of her old friends any time soon. That all changes when she finds out who the new defence teacher is.
1. Default Chapter

Ginny Weasley sat at the scrubbed kitchen table inside a crooked old house that was the burrow. A loud tapping on the window told her that an owl was there with the post. Scrambling up, she opened the window only to have not one owl, but two zoom in. "Arg!" she yelled as both owls zoomed over her, dropping the letters on her head.

The first owl, a smart looking barn owl, (from Hogwarts) hooted goodbye and soared out the open window. The second, a small tennis-  
ball-sized owl, Pigwidgeon, flew up on to a perch looking right proud of himself, having delivered a letter successfully.

Gathering up the fallen letters, the redhead noticed that for once in her life, there was only one thick Hogwarts letter instead of the usual five or six. Sighing almost sadly, she flopped down into a chair and tore open the letter. It was going to be her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would not be there this time. Somehow, she thought she could put up with not having Ron and Hermione there. But she was really going to miss Harry.

Harry and Ginny had gotten quite close, especially after Harry finally managed to kill Voldemort the year before. Ginny was the only one who Harry really talked to after Sirius died, and just got even closer as time went on.

Ginny, in the process of fighting in the last battle, had gotten a long scar that started at her right shoulder and stopped at her elbow. Everyone for the most part were fine, though Hermione got a burn on the palm of her hand, and Ron a few curses. Harry got hit with the Avada Kedavra curse, which rebound of his skin killing Voldemort, a spell that Hermione found in some book of old magic.

After the battle, the four friends promised to stay in touch as much as possible. But last time she saw her friends, was when they left Kings Cross to start out their new lives in the wizarding world. She really hopped they were just busy as apposed to forgetting her.

Turning away from her thoughts and back to her letter, she flipped past the usual "_Dear Miss Weasley, you have been accepted at hogwarts school_", and whipped out the parchment that contained the new books needed. "Blah, Blah, Blah... Standard book of spells 7th year... Monster Book Of Monsters..." Ginny mumbled. What she was really interested in was who the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher was. However, she had little luck on guessing whom it was by the books needed for the class. All that was there was the book _The beginners guild to defense, _by Miranda Goshwirp

Ginny was so absorbed in her book list, that she didn't even hear the sudden _Pop _of someone Apparating into the kitchen or notice that they were sneaking up on her at that very moment.

"Hello Ginevra!" Fred and George bellowed right behind her. Ginny jumped, startled, yelling "Arg!" for the second time that morning. "Jumpy this morning, aren't we?" Fred said smiling. "Thinking about your Boyfriend? Who was he again? Dean Thomas or something? Or were you just thinking about Harry?" George asked in his best Jokey voice.

" Oh, why don't you just sod off?" Ginny stomped purposely on Fred's foot. "Hey!" he yelped. "For your information, I broke up with Dean Last year _and_ I stopped liking Harry in second year." Ginny stopped for a moment "At least I think so..." she thought. "Oh, stop it Ginny!" She shook her head and continued," Actually, I was trying to figure out who the new Defense teacher was before _you_ Two barged in." George took the parchment from Ginny and scanned it before saying "At least you know Lockhart isn't teaching. He would've done his section in pink ink instead of Green."

"George-" someone warned. Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs and stood in front of her two most unpredictable sons. "I don't see _you_ out there being a teacher." Fred snickered before saying "Like I would want to be teaching a bunch of annoying first years. They don't even know how to hold wands!" Mrs. Weasley gave Fred a look before going back to buttering toast.

"Ginny dear, what did you get on your O.W.L s?" Ginny slumped in her chair and grabbed a piece of Bacon. "Not much, just 12 of them." Mrs. Weasley squealed. " Oh that's just fantastic! Are you Prefect again?" Ginny took her time chewing before finally mumbling something. "What's that Dear? I can't hear you."

Fred however, who had been sifting through Ginny's Hogwarts letter, threw a shiny golden badge onto the table. It glinted in the sunlight as the sight sunk into Mrs. Weasley's eyes. "You're Head Girl! _Fourth_ in the Family! Wait until I tell your father! He will be _so_ pleased." After hurriedly kissing her only daughter, Mrs. Weasley ran off to go owl her husband.

"Thanks a lot Fred." Ginny shot out. "Only in a days work little sister." grinned Fred. And with that Fred and George grabbed a plate of eggs and began to eat.

Instead of replying, Ginny took the other two letters Pigwidgeon had dropped off. The first was what looked like a letter from the Ministry of Magic. "Probably for Dad." she thought, and went to the next one. What Ginny saw on top of the envelope made her heart skip a beat. It was a letter from Hermione!

Ginny ran her fingers over Hermione's neat joined handwriting. "What does she want? Why is she finally writing to me?" Slowly and carefully, Ginny pulled out Hermione's letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ How are you? I'm doing very well here working at ST. Mongo's. My boss is a very talented healer and I could definitely use all of his tips. Being a Healer is certainly a lot more interesting then I thought. I had to get all new books to stock up on all the information! All my shelves are filled in my office, and flat._

_ My flat in London is very charming and I hope to see you there sometime soon. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write to you ... Actually, that's the main reason I'm writing. You see, I've been dating someone... He is really a really great guy. He's an Auror and he is also very cute. _

Ginny paused to think for a moment. Hermione? A boyfriend? Since when did Hermione date boys? Ginny went back to the letter to find out.

_ You know him Ginny. I think you like him as well... Sometimes at least. Well, all I'm trying to say is that I'm dating... your brother._

Ginny let out a shriek that made Fred and George jump. "What the hell did you do that for?" George asked, picking up the fork of eggs he'd dropped to the floor. "Ron and Hermione are going out!" Ginny was nearly bouncing with joy for her brother and best friend. "Well _Finally_. I thought those two would never figure it out."

Ginny glanced down at the last few lines in Hermione's letter as Fred and George got into the topic of the time they'd locked Ron and Hermione in a closet.

_ Hope that didn't petrify you too much. Ron and I have been meaning to tell you two for ages, but we didn't know how you'd react, or how to tell you. Ron suggested he just start snogging me in front of you and Harry. He wishes! That's really all boys think about, but I hope it's just a phase._

_Maybe when you come home at Christmas we could get together. Until then, _

_Love from Hermione_

_ "-_And then Ron turned so red, I thought he was having a fit!" Fred and George were still reliving the past as Ginny stuffed the letter back into the envelope.

George rubbed his together saying "No matter how much I want to torture little Ronnikins about having a girlfriend, we really have to go back to the shop."

Just as Fred was standing up to apparate, Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs. "If you're going back to your shop, do you mind taking Ginny to Diagon Alley as well? She needs to get her school things" Ginny got up whining "Oh mum! Can't I go by myself?" Mrs. Weasley continued dusting the old grandfather clock before muttering a quick " No." and shooed Ginny off to go get ready.

Within a half an hour, and much groans from Fred and George, Ginny was freshly showered and clothed in jeans and a jumper. Pulling on her trainers, Ginny looked into her mirror. "Don't you want to put on some make-up?" the mirror asked. Ginny looked at her reflection. She looked gaunt and tired. After hesitating, Ginny brushed on some make-up and finally came down the stairs.

Fred and George were playing chess and Ginny had to throw her purse at them to get their attention. "Are we going or not?" Ginny asked grabbing her key to her Gringotts vault. "Well sure, we thought you fell asleep in the shower or something." Fred said ducking Ginny's punch.

After a quick goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, the three siblings turned and apparatted from the house.

Ginny stumbled slightly as Fred, George, and herself appeared in front of the twin's shop. She still wasn't used to apparating yet, but it was still better then floo.

"We'll see you later Ginny.," the twins said as they walked towards Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell.

Ginny stifled a snicker as she trudged off down the brightly colored shops in Diagon Ally. She was just about to walk up the stairs of Gringotts when a familiar face caught her eye. A certain boy with jet black hair and a sexy smile…


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Okay, for the first few chapters, I have them about half way done, so they probably will come quickly. Oh, and this is my first ever story, so please R&R if you like it. Thanx;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all JK's

Ginny thought for a moment as she looked at Harry. "Do I really want to see Harry right now? I mean, he hasn't been writing me at all . . . but _I_ didn't pause to write to him either. Oh well, I'll wing it!" Taking a step forward, Ginny cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled over the constant crowd, "Hey Potter!"

Harry Potter was leaning against the front wall of Quality Quidittch Supplies when he heard someone calling his name, someone who sounded familiar at that. Turning around, he saw none other than Ginevra Weasley at the bottom of Gringotts.

He smiled as he began to walk toward her. She had gotten even thinner then the last time he saw her (if possible), and taller too. The tank-top she was wearing was slightly too small for her, and her stomach showed at the bottom. She looked, well, _Pretty_. "Hang on, this is Ron's little sister I'm talking about remember? Well, actually, she's not that much younger, only a year and-stop! Even if I was to . . . go out with, with Ginny, it's forbidden!"

"Well hey Ginny, long time no see. How have you been doing?" Harry asked as he came within talking reach. "Oh well you know, the same old thing. The Burrow has been really boring lately since everyone is gone except for mum dad and me. Of coarse, people try to stop by once in a while, but I just can't wait to get back to Hogwarts to be with my friends."

Ginny looked up into Harry's bottle green eyes. "How a bout you? Gone into Auror training like you wanted, or what?" Harry shook his head. "Nah., after I killed Voldemort I got to thinking that I've had enough of dark wizard hunting. I've gotten a- Harry hesitated for some reason- a more laid back job."

Ginny was about to question him when Harry asked her something totally out of the blue. "Have you heard about Ron and Hermione then?" She took a moment to process what he had said. Was Harry avoiding something? "Oh, uh, yeah I heard about them just today. It's great, and I'm really happy for them. I mean, it's not like there was anyone else that was there for them right?"

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I've always thought they would make a great couple. I tried hinting to Ron ages ago, but I couldn't get it through his thick head." Turning his own head around, Harry saw that she wasn't listening. "Ginny?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

However, Ginny still continued to stare at Harry's right hand. The same hand that had scratched his head and waved in front of her face. The fact was, was that there was a ring on that hand, one that she had never seen before. Then the fast conclusion came. Either he had gotten it from a past girlfriend, or someone new gave it to him."Harry, haveyou gotten a new girlfriend?"

Harry looked taken aback. "Me? Why would I have a girlfriend? I haven't even had that many-" Ginny cut him off. "What? Are you crazy? I seem to recall that you have had-Ginny counted on her fingers and smirked- six girlfriends in the past two years." Harry shook his head in mock horror. "And you've been counting?" he asked leaning against the stair rail. Ginny grinned sheepishly, "Someone has to. I mean, who do you think you are? The boy who lived?"

"Very funny. And don't say it so loudly." Harry grimaced. "Don't want a crowd of idiotic eight year olds swarming over me with autograph books thank-you very much." Ginny grinned as she checked her watch.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! I have to get my money if I want enough time to get my school things." As she walked up the stairs, she noticed Harry following her. "I'll come with you. I need to get a refill anyway." Together, they walked up the steps to Gringotts.

As they were walking through the hall, Harry leaned over to Ginny and whispered," No matter how many times I walk down this hall, these Goblins always make me a little uneasy." Ginny snickered and put her key down on the desk. Harry followed suit. "Follow me please" the little goblin said as they walked toward the carts.

The wind blew past their heads, whistling in their ears so they didn't talk during the ride, but tried to enjoy it all the same. When they reached the first stop, the Weasley's vault, Harry started to get an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Are you coming Harry?" Ginny asked as she got out of the cart. Harry followed reluctantly and stood, waiting for the goblin to open the door.

When they walked into the vault, Harry's heart sank. There was nothing but a small pile of sickles and a few knuts. He had expected just this, but he hated having to see it. The Weasleys were extremely nice people and didn't deserve to be poor. Ginny squatted on the floor and in one swooping motion, swept the whole lot into her leather bag. "Well, that's the last of it. Lets go."

The rest of the ride to Harry's vault was miserable. When the cart stopped and he got out, he started to regret having come with Ginny. "Uh, Ginny? You're looking pale. You sure you don't want to stay in the cart?" Ginny got out and cocked her head to the side."I'm fine Harry. Lets hurry up though, I am getting a little cold." Nodding, Harry turned around as the Goblin turned the key.

Once inside, Harry tried to shove as much as he could in as little time as possible into his bag. "Wow Harry. You really have it made out eh?" Ginny asked slyly as she looked around. Harry stood up and brushed the dust off of his robes. "Only because my parents left it to me. I'd rather give it to charity and make my own living." Ginny shrugged and climbed into the cart one last time.

As they were walking out into the bright sunshine once again, Harry stopped to lean on the railing for a second. "Wait" he said to Ginny. "Still a little dizzy from those cart rides. An ATM machine really wouldn't do this place any harm." Ginny opened her mouth to ask what the heck an ATM machine was, but Harry held up a hand. "Just forget it."he said, grinning at how much wizards don't know about the muggle world.

Ginny took out her list when they finally left Gringotts. "Hmmmm. I think all I need is new robes, potion ingredients, and the new books." First they went into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. While Ginny was getting fitted, Harry bought some dress robes. "Can never have too many of these." Harry advised Ginny. "What if they run out and I need a pair? Don't want to go off looking like Ron in fourth year."

Ginny made a sound that was half way between a laugh and snort. The witch that was doing the pinning looked aggravated at all of Ginny's moving around. When she was done, Harry offered to pay for the robes. "You don't have to Harry." But He insisted. "It's fine. Besides, what are friends for?"

When Ginny was finally done buying all of her potion ingredient, they haded for Florish and Blotts. "What do you need Dear?"asked the witch behind the counter. Ginny pulled the list out of her pocket. "I need . . ." She paused as she ran a finger down the page. "_The Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven_ and _The Beginners Guild to Defense_."

Ginny leaned against the desk and looked up at Harry. He seemed uncomfortable. "Harry, are you okay?" Harry glanced at the ceiling. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that it's a little, um _stuffy_

in here. Uh, I'll meet you outside." Then he left the shop.

"Harry's been acting a little weird today" Ginny thought. "I wonder what's up." Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of two books being slammed onto the desk. "There you are dear. That will be six sickles." After counting out the money, she gave a quick thanks and put her books into a bag.

Outside, she found Harry looking at the floor and shaking his head. When he noticed her presence, he stopped. Look Gin, I have some more stuff to do today, so I should be going now. It's been great seeing you again." He hugged her goodbye. "I'll write you okay." she said looking up into his eyes.

Harry laughed. "There will be no need. I might be seeing you sooner then you think." With that, Harry disapparatted. "Huh?" Ginny thought as she gathered her bags. "How can Harry be seeing me soon? Oh well, I'd better get back to the Burrow. Maybe I can figure out why Harry's been so mysterious there. Then, she too disapparatted.

A/n: Hope you liked it! Please R&R. The next chapter should be longer, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday, August 22 Bedroom 11:12 A.M.

Sometimes I think all I've ever thought about since my trip to Diagon Alley is Harry Potter. I'm going _crazy_ here! And so I, Ginevra Weasley, teenage witch of 17, have made a list of the top five things that make me blush when I look at him.

Top five Harry Heart Throbs

His sweet, funny, caring, and competitive personality, (I wonder how we would get along, hmmmm…)

2. His greatly defined, Quidditch trained, full set of muscles, (How can you not notice them? Every damn shirt he owns is tight, showing every little detail, sigh)

3. His thick wind-blown hair, (How I would love to run my fingers through it)

4. His kissable lips, (Not my words, but Lavender's)

5. His dazzling bottle green eyes (I get lost in them at every glance)

See? Now all I have to do is figure out which of Harry's qualities has made me think about him so much. Should be easy. . .

Ginny got out of bed, put her diary away, and stretched. It was true. There was something about Harry that made her think. Either it was his looks, his personality, and his qualities, or just the fact that he had been very mysterious the other day.

Shaking her head, she put on her robe and started down the stairs, only to be hugged very tight by someone. Someone with bushy brown hair. "Hermione!" Ginny gasped as she hugged the older girl back. "It's so good to see you Ginny!" Taking a step back, the two girls went down the stairs to help Ron.

"Mione," groaned Ron. "Why did I have to carry all of the luggage?" Hermione grinned. "Because I'm more delicate and you're very, very nice." She leaned in and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. Ron blushed, but continued in carrying the luggage up the flight of stairs.

"So Ginny, how have things been?" asked Hermione as she walked outside. "Oh well, you know. Getting ready for Hogwarts and such."

"Really? When do you leave?" Ginny sat down in a chair. "Actually, I leave tomorrow." Hermione sat next to her. "Had any action with Guys lately?" Ginny turned pink. "To be honest, no. All the boys at Hogwarts at the moment are really well, immature."

Hermione nodded. "I know what you mean. Ron was helpless in seventh year, so was Harry, but now they act like men. It's like a whole new phase though. Like I said, All Ron cares about is snogging."

Shuddering at the thought of her almost-sister and brother snogging, Ginny asked," have you seen from Harry?"

"No actually. We've all been so busy, but Ron decided to stop by here to get some rest and finish of the summer. Speaking of which, aren't you hot in that?" Ginny glanced down at her robe. The sun was penetrating through it and she felt like she was in a sauna.

"Very. I think I'll go upstairs and change into something cooler." Hermione followed her and they went up into Ginny's bedroom.

Ginny looked through her drawers, but couldn't seem to find anything that was either to small or falling apart. "I think I need to go shopping," Ginny laughed. Hermione suddenly grinned. " I have an idea Gin. Why don't we go into London and get full on make-overs. I mean, no offence Ginny, but you really look like you need one."

"I guess I do, huh." Ginny said looking at her chipped nails and overly long hair. "One problem Hermione."

"What's that?" Ginny looked down at her feet. "I haven't any money." Hermione shook her head, "My treat Ginny. I haven't seen you for a while, and I also want to get away from Ron."

"You sure? Cause I can-" Hermione just grabbed her hand and through an old shirt and jeans at her. "Hurry up, I can tell Ron is in no mood to be alone in this house." Ginny smiled and got dressed.

In exactly three minutes, the girls were dressed and ready to go with a note on the refrigerator (The only place they knew he would see it) and apparatted out.

Meanwhile, Ron was still having trouble getting the bags upstairs. "Why the bloody hell did Hermione have to pack 3 huge suitcases for only 3 nights? It's like she expects to wear sixty outfits in one day!"

Finally making it up the stairs, all he did was drop everything onto the floor. "And that's one out of three loads," he thought miserably as he headed back down the steps.

When Ron had all of the luggage in Percy's old room (His own room being too small), he decided on getting a snack. Running down the stairs, he opened the cupboards sloppily, trying to find his old Cannons plate.

Just as he was opening the refrigerator, he noticed a note written in Hermione's handwriting.

_Dear Ron,_

_Ginny and I are going into town for a little girl time and won't be back until latter today. Thanks for unloading the luggage from the night-bus, but I'd really appreciate it if you unpacked everything as well. _

_Love from Hermione_

_PS . If I know you and I do, you are probably groaning right now. Please note that if you do this for me, I will have a special present for you tonight. . ._

Ron groaned. "It's my own fault for dating a girl who is so organized," he thought. Just as he was getting some cake from the refrigerator, he heard a voice.

"Hello Ronnikins!"came the twins voices as they appeared behind him. "This is going to be a long day,"Ron mumbled.

Later, in London, Ginny and Hermione were riffling through dresses at the mall. "Hermione?" Ginny suddenly asked. "How did you know that you wanted to date Ron?"

"I don't know. I guess it was just instincts. I followed my heart. Why?" Ginny pulled out a likely looking dress, but then put it back, noticing the lace frills at the bottom. "Because. . . I think I'm starting to like Harry." she said in a rush.

Hermione dropped the dress she was holding. "Are you serious? You like Harry?" Ginny looked at Hermione. "Well, Yeah. I mean, I know it's stupid. Harry probably thinks of me as just Ron's baby sister." Hermione gave Ginny a sympathetic look.

"Oh Ginny. I think you and Harry would make a great couple. I mean, you were the only one he would talk to about Sirius and Voldemort. He must think very highly of you." Ginny nodded. "Speaking of Harry, do you know what job he's doing these days Hermione?"

"No I don't. Didn't I tell you? He's been very secretive about his life. One would think he would tell at least you. Unless-" Hermione got a glint in her eye. "Unless what?"

"Unless he isn't allowed to," she finished thoughtfully. "And what jobs do that?" Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure. The only job I know of that you can't tell anyone about are the unspeakables. You know, department of mysteries. But I doubt that Harry would want to work there, especially because of what happened to Sirius."

Ginny sighed. "Guess I'm no closer to knowing about his job then him dating me."

"Come on Ginny. We're here to forget about boys. Lets hurry up the clothes and go get our hair done." Ginny then said,"Alright" Then they both walked to the checkout counter and paid for their new clothes.

Back at the burrow, around 8:00PM, both the twins and Ron were busy sorting out all of Hermione's clothes. "Why are we helping you do this again?" George asked amid the huge load of shirts he was taking out. "Because I promised you that I would test the next five ideas for your joke shop."Ron grumbled.

"Oh that's right. I still think we got the better end of the deal though," Fred laughed as her held out a pair of Hermione's knickers. "Hey!" Ron snatched them back and put them away, blushing. "Don't do that! I don't go around your girlfriends knickers, so you keep your paws out of mine!"Fred and George looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What did I say?" Ron asked exasperated. "I believe you that you just asked us to keep our hands out of _your_ knickers. What kind do you have on Ron? Pink Lacy ones?" The twins continued to laugh as Fred said, "I personally thought you were a grey boxers kind of guy Ron. But hey, whatever floats your boat!"

Ron just continued to shove clothes into the wardrobe. "Sod off okay? This is my first girlfriend and I'd like to keep her." The twins still laughed every now and then, but they still got the job done.

About an hour later, all the suitcases were empty and all three brothers sat on the couch. There was five empty sweet wrappers on the coffee table and the twins looked like Christmas had come early. Ron on the other hand looked like he was going to sue.

The twins weird candy had given him pink hair, a girl's voice, a midget-sized body, green skin, and his eyes placed on his butt. He was tired, embarrassed, but happy. He had finished Hermione's wish, and now, he was going to get a present.

Outside the Burrow, Hermione and Ginny just arrived. Both had gotten new clothes, a new hair style, a professionally done face, and manicures. "Are you ready?" Hermione asked Ginny. "Lets do it."

As they walked into the house, Ron dropped the plate of food he had been holing and Fred and George were speechless for the first time in there lives. "Hermione?" Ron croaked. "Is that _you_?"

"Well who do you think it is Ronald? Come on Ginny, you should get to bed. You leave for Hogwarts tomorrow morning." Fred stood up. "I refuse to let Ginny go to Hogwarts looking like _that_. Guys will be all over her!"

Ron snapped out of his Girlfriend phase and switched into protective brother mode. "I agree! Do you know how randy seventeen year old boys were at that age? I should know, I was one!"

"And did that stop you from letting your totally randy feelings go wild? I think not. Besides, I'm only one year older then Ginny an you obviously like the way I look right?"

"Well of c-coarse I l-like the way you- I mean, that's different! You're my girlfriend! Ginny's my little sister and-"

"Should be treated exactly like me." Hermione finished. Fred and George shrugged realizing defeat. "Well, we should be going, we only really came by because mum told us that Ronnikins was all alone. See ya!" And they apparatted.

Ron stood there and took one look at Ginny and then Hermione. Finally, he leaned in and they started to make out. "EEWW!" Ginny's thoughts screamed, as she ran to her room. She was happy for them, but not_ that_ happy.

As she got ready for bed, she packed all of her new clothes and make-up supplies. She had to admit, the new look she had really brought up her courage towards guys. Maybe Hogwarts won't be so after all. Her last thoughts however, before she fell asleep were about Harry.

The next morning, she was shaken awake by Mrs. Weasley. "Wake up Ginny, dear. You have to apparatte to King's Cross." She left the room, leaving Ginny to roll over.

Getting up, she stretched and pulled on her new muggle outfit. Smiling, she brusher her now shinny hair and put on the make-up. She was ready. Hurrying down the stairs, she grabbed a piece of toast. "Ginny! Don't you look fine this morning. Did you have a nice time with Hermione yesterday?"

"Yeah I did actually. What time is it?" Mrs. Weasley pointed to the clock. "Ten minutes until the train leaves." Ginny gasped. "Oh my god! I have to go!" She ran up the stairs and knocked on Hermione and Ron's door.

"Come in,' came Hermione's sleepy voice. "I just wanted to say good-bye, I'm really, really late." Hermione sat up in bed and beckoned her over. The two girls hugged very tight. "I'll come home for Christmas this year, okay?" Hermione nodded and waved goodbye as Ginny shut the door.

"Oh, good luck Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged her only daughter one last time before she left. "I'll see you later." Ginny said, as she hoisted her trunk into a standing position. "Bye mum." she said as she apparatted and appeared at King's Cross.

Ginny stumbled as she landed with the heavy trunk at the station. Grabbing a trolley, she carefully lifted it into it and sprinted of to platform 93/4. When she made it, she checked the clock. She had exactly two minutes to get onto the train.

Closing her eyes, she started at a run and ended at a sprint, as she went through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She continued to sprint as she only had around a minute to get onto the train. "Ginny!" another familiar voice came from behind her. "Hi there Luna. Can you give me some help with this trunk? The train's about to leave."

Just in the nick of time, both girls were safely on the train and walking with their luggage towards an empty compartment. Ginny was so busy talking to luna that she didn't notice that someone was watching her.

Harry Potter was inside of a compartment on the train that they had just passed. He had also seen Ginny Weasley's new fashion style. His last words before his head dropped into is hands were, "Why me?"

A/n: did you like it? I tried to make it longer because of the short chapter before. Please R&R if you want me to continue. Lots of reviews Faster updates :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thanx a lot for all the wonderful reviews. My promise today is to try to have a new chapter up at least by every weekend. I may be able to update faster during the summer, but now, I have to focus on surviving the remaining month of school, Groan

Disclaimer: JK's got it all, and me, I at least own the plot in this story.

Ginny continued to walk with Luna as they passed Harry's compartment and into another one. Pulling her heavy trunk behind her, she heaved it up and into an empty seat. Luna followed and as soon as she sat down, pulled out the newest copy of the Witch Weekly.

Looking at the passing fields, Ginny sighed in boredom. When Harry, Ron and Hermione had been here, she had at least had someone interesting to talk to or even topics to talk about. Now, there was just. . . nothing.

She turned to look at Luna. Her eyes moved across the page as she read some sort of article in the paper. She seemed to find it amusing because she laughed and glanced at Ginny.

"What?" Ginny asked. "It's this article in the paper. It's about Harry." Ginny stopped for a moment. What was there to write about Harry now? "Can I see it Luna?" Luna nodded absent mindedly as she handed Ginny the paper.

As Ginny took it, her eyes fell on a picture of Harry from last year. It was the week after he had beaten Voldemort and he had this new sort of confidence look in his eyes. The Ministry of Magic had insisted on doing some glamor shots to announce to the world that the dark lord was gone forever.

Ginny gasped as she read the headline and continued to read the article as fast as she could.

**The Boy Who Lived's New Job**

_Many wizards thought that Mr. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, would go off to Auror training_ _after he completed his seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, the many people who thought this, I am astounded to say are completely wrong. Mr. Potter is now surprisingly enrolling as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts ths very year. How do local wizards and witches feel about this? Here is what they say:_

_It is absolutely fine by me whatever the kid does. Don't you people think he's had enough of fighting the dark arts, questioned Milli Oxford of Hogsmead_

_He should be doing his job and help to conquer the dark wizards. Isn't that what he was born for, states Goberth Poler of Diagon alley_

_Whatever it is that people think, Mr. Potter is indeed teaching at The Defense Against the Dark Arts classes this year, and will be leaving for Hogwarts shortly. _

_Article by Vanessa Jones, Reporter for Witch Weekly _

She finished the article silently. Could this all be true, or could Witch Weekly be pulling another lie for publicity?

"It does make sense though. . .I mean, it's true that you can't tell others that you are the new teacher until you get to Hogwarts. It's the security thing that Dumbledore sets so that no dark wizard would sabotage and get into Hogwarts by using the new teacher. Why didn't I see it before?" Ginny thought, feeling stupid.

Just as Ginny was getting deep into her thoughts, the glass door of the compartment slid open and Colin walked in. "Hi Ginny. Listen, sorry to interrupt, but we've got to go up into the front compartment." Ginny was brought back to Earth.

"What do you mean we?" she asked confused. "I'm the new head boy." Colin said, puffing his chest out proudly. "Oh! Are they all waiting for me?" she asked sheepishly. "No, you don't have to worry. About half of the prefects are missing too. We just have to go up and tell the new prefects what their job is and then we do our patrols every now and then."

Ginny grinned. "Okay, let's go. See you later Luna." Luna waved goodbye from behind the paper to show she had heard. Getting up, they started to walk down towards the front of the train, when Ginny stopped and turned. "Ginny? Anything wrong?" Colin asked curiously.

"No, it's nothing. I just thought I saw something. Really, everything's fine" she said as Colin looked at her uncertainly. When Colin started to walk again, Ginny turned her head around one last time, but there was still nothing, or no one, there.

She shook her head as she caught up with Colin. The truth was, was that she really thought that she had seen Harry in a compartment that they had passed. But as she double took, the compartment was empty.

"I must be going mental!" Ginny thought." Everywhere I look, I think I see Harry, and all because of that Bloody article. Get it through your head! Harry, or even Ron and Hermione for that matter, are not here!" She forced herself to keep walking and not to look back, even though she still had a feeling that someone was watching her. . .or so she thought.

Harry Potter pulled off an invisibility cloak, and cast a charm around the compartment so that people would see it as empty. "Merlin!" he thought. "I really thought she saw me. Why is it I always get into these situations anyway? Why didn't I just become a Quidittch player and date Ginny in the first place.?"

A small voice in the back of his head answered his question. "Because you are doing this as a favor for Dumbledore and you wanted to get away for a while until the Chudley Cannons could let you into the team." Harry sighed deeply. Ginny certainly was _not_ making this any easier with her new look either. It was hard before, but now? It's called mission impossible.

It's not like he wouldn't ask her out if he could. It wasn't his fault that there was a stupid rule that says "Teachers can't date students" He could see why this rule stands. This rule was here so bastards like Snape wouldn't turn completely mental and go out with seventeen year olds. It was a completely sensible rule, but why should it apply to him? He was eighteen, not sixty, and the seventh years were only one year younger then he was.

Harry groaned out in frustration. "This is going to be a long year. A long, agonizing, heartbreaking year." he said at last as he leaned against the shaking window of the train.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Colin were giving the new prefects a lecture on what to do and how to do it at Hogwarts. While doing so, Ginny noticed that Colin was staring at her practically the whole speech. It was annoying really, to glance to your right and find Colin's eyes on you. Not that Colin wasn't good looking, he had thick hair, a little bit of muscle, and okay eyes, it was just that he wasn't a Harry.

Ginny was more than relieved when they finished up and dismissed the prefects off to do their first patrols. Telling Colin to start down the other direction, she exited the Prefect compartment and walked down the lane and right up to the compartment she thought she saw Harry in. She placed a hand on the glass door. What if she hadn't been seeing things? After all, Harry was a mystery. He could of been under an invisibility cloak. . .

Harry sat inside the compartment completely frozen. As soon as Ginny opened the door, she would probably see him sitting right there. He didn't even know why he was hiding. After all, he was allowed to tell Ginny that he was the new Defense teacher. It was just that he wasn't ready yet. In fact, he wasn't even sure he had chosen the right job. All that was on his mind at the moment was the hand on the sliding glass door of the compartment.

Ginny placed her hand on the handle and pulled. It looked just like an empty compartment . . though looks can be deceiving. Reaching out an arm, her and touched something solid. Now it was Ginny's turn to freeze. Slowly and carefully, she grabbed a handful of the material and pulled. There in front of her was Harry .

"Hi there Ginny" Harry said weakly. Ginny stood there, rooted on the spot. "Harry,"she asked quietly. "What are you doing here?" Harry stood up, letting the cloak fall to the floor. 'I should of told you before Gin. . .I'm the new defense teacher this year. Dumbledore just hired me."

Ginny felt the wheels in her head spinning. She should be mad at Harry for not telling her. Should, but couldn't. It wasn't Harry's fault that he couldn't tell her. Besides, a small part of Ginny was happy that Harry was going to be the new teacher. So she gathered up her courage and spoke.

"Harry, a part of me wants to be mad at you,"she paused letting the words sink in. " But the majority of me wants to do this." She got up and wrapped Harry in a tight hug. It was so nice having his arms around her. She felt like nothing bad could ever happen to her. Like she wanted to stay that way for the rest of her life.

Harry stood there with his arms wrapped around Ginny. He didn't want this moment to end. He wanted it to last forever and never stop. But good things never last long and always end. Colin walked in looking for Ginny and stepped back startled.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean too, uh-"he stuttered clearly embarrassed. Ginny and harry sprang apart. "No Colin, it's not what you think," Ginny stated awkwardly. "I was just greeting Harry and congratulating him on becoming the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry just nodded, mad at himself for forgetting the rules of what he agreed to. He was a teacher, and this sort of behavior was not to be tolerated. If he wanted to keep his job. "Hullo Colin." he responded for about the hundredth time in his life.

"Hiya Harry. It's good to see you again," then said as he turned to Ginny,"I'll see you later." and then he stalked off. "Well, that was awkward." Harry said dully. And then on a brighter tone, "By the way Ginny. I think he likes you."

"Well spotted Mr. Potter. I would never have noticed if you hadn't told me."Ginny replied sarcastically. Harry smiled, happy to still be on good terms with Ginny. "You'd better go you know. You have head girl patrols to do." Ginny put a hand across her head dramatically. "If I must." she laughed. "Bye Harry, I'll see you later tonight." She finished with a flip of her hair.

When she had gone, Harry slumped against the window. "That girl is going to be the death of me." he said aloud. Then he leaned his head against the cool glass of the window, patently waiting for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts to be over.

Ginny smiled as she slid the compartment door shut. She always felt so comfortable around Harry. He would make her last year of Hogwarts as special as it could be. There was, in her opinion, no reason to not spend all of her breaks and free time with Harry. Hold it! Maybe just one.

Colin was waiting for her right outside the compartment. Ginny's smile flickered when she saw him. Was he going to be trailing her the entire year? "Hi Ginny, are you done with Harry then?" Ginny knew that the real smile she had worn only seconds before was gone, and in it's place was a huge fake smile.

"Yeah, why?" Colin started to walk. "Because we have to do our patrols." Ginny took a second to think. "Colin, didn't you already finish your patrols a while ago before you found Harry and I?"

"Yes I finished those, but I want to walk with you while you finish up yours." Ginny grimaced as she felt Colin slide a sweaty hand into hers. The next few moments were spent with Ginny trying hard to think up an excuse to get away from him.

Finally, she just pulled her hand out and crossed her arms. The fifteen minutes spent walking down the trains telling kids to quiet down felt more like fifteen hours to Ginny. Neither of them said anything the whole time and Ginny was once again glad when the driver announced that Hogwarts was only five minutes away and they should put on the school uniform. "I'll meet you outside okay?" Colin said as he headed back to his compartment.

"Uh, sorry, I promised Luna I'd meet her," Ginny lied. Colin shrugged and walked down the Isle. Sighing in relief when he was gone, Ginny made her way to her and Luna's compartment to change her own robe before arriving at Hogwarts.

She had just smoothed down her robes when there was a knock on the door. There had been a lot of noise outside lately, and Ginny supposed it was probably some annoying second year playing a joke.

"Come in," she said irritably. However, it wasn't some annoying second year. It wasn't even Colin. It was Harry, levitating a large trunk. "Hi Gin," he said as he slumped into an empty seat. "What's going on out there?"

Harry frowned slightly as he took out an article from some sort of newspaper. It was the same one that Ginny had read earlier. He held it up for her to see and sniffed. "Seems somebody found out about my job and wrote about in Witch Weekly. Now everybody knows, including all of the friggin teenage girl fans who supposedly want to kiss me." Harry shuddered. "I figured I'd come in her until I could get refuge at Hogwarts."

Ginny grinned mischievously. "Who says I don't want to kiss you too?" Harry stiffened. "Did Ginny just say what he thought she just did? Stop Potter! You have a job to keep remember?" Harry pulled out of his thoughts. "Really Ginevra. What would your brothers say? Can't have them beating me to a pulp before my first job."

The train slowed to a stop before Ginny could reply. "Well, we should go before the crowds start. As they both were hopping off the train, Harry ducked around so no one would see him. "I go this way," he said pointing to the opposite direction Ginny had to go. Ginny nodded and said, "I'll see you at dinner."

It was a relief to walk inside of the warm castle as it had started to rain when she was leaving Harry. She followed the line of students into the Great Hall and sat down in an empty seat next to a girl who was in her dorm last year.

Looking up at the table of teachers, she spotted Harry in a conversation with Professor McGonagall. He looked happy to be there and to be a teacher instead of an Auror like Ron had chosen. Harry turned and spotted her looking up at him. He smiled and gave a little wave. Ginny grinned back and then stared at her plate. She only looked up when she felt someone squeeze in next to her.

"Have the first years come in yet," Colin asked as he stretched his arms. "Nope. I hope they hurry though, cause I'm starving." Ginny glanced at Colin and sighed. This was never going to end was it? She looked up again at the sound of the first years coming in. They looked so small in their little uniforms, and Ginny could hardly believe that it had been six years ago when she too looked like that.

For the next forty-five minutes, Ginny clapped along with the other Gryffindors when new students were added to her house. Even though the ceremony seemed special when she was eleven, now it just seemed boring after six years of watching it. So instead, she just watched Harry.

He looked just as bored as she did, if not more. This was his eighth time seeing it and the only thing he looked interested in was his plate. She watched as his hand traced the side of it, occasionally clapping against his other when a student had been sorted. Before she knew it, Dumbledore was standing up to say his usual words. "Let the feast, begin."

"Music to my ears,"Ginny stated, when the plates in front of them filled up with food. As she loaded her plate with chicken, potatoes and peas, she noticed that there was a hand on her thigh. Ginny turned to look at Colin, but he continued to cut his steak one handed as if nothing had happened at all.

Ginny shifted her legs so that she was sitting on her knees and started to talk to the girl next to her, completely ignoring Colin. She knew it was mean, but what the hell was going on? She liked Colin as a friend, and a friend _only_. Pouring herself some pumpkin juice, Ginny glanced up at the high table again.

Harry looked much happier now that there was food and was having a conversation with Madam Hooch, which with no doubt, was probably about Quidditch. She watched as Harry laughed at something she had said and began to feel jealous that she couldn't be up there with Harry instead of down here with Colin.

Shifting her feet which were now asleep, Ginny grabbed some of the Chocolate Eclairs that had just appeared. Colin offered her a jam tart as she finished the Eclair, though she refused. "This is getting annoying," she thought as the desserts finally disappeared.

Dumbledore stood up when the last crumbs were gone. "Welcome to another Fantastic year of Hogwarts. First off, I would like to introduce you to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please give a hand to Professor Harry Potter!

Ginny clapped enthusiastically with everyone else until Harry stood up. "Thank you. Um, I really don't know what to say, but that I hope I can fulfill the job to everyone's likings." He sat down crossing his arms and looking at Dumbledore to show that he was finished.

Dumbledore nodded his approval and continued to talk about the Forrest being forbidden and the other qualities of Hogwarts, specifically for the first years. Ginny was glad when he was done and dismissed everyone to go to their common rooms.

As the prefects stood up to show the first years where the common room was for their house, Ginny looked up at Harry. He had a strange lump in his pocket that she hadn't noticed before. He was also walking in a different direction then the teacher's lounge. She had nothing better to do, so she decided on following him.

Sneaking past the teachers which were coming her way, she ducked behind a wall only to have Colin follow her. Ginny inwardly groaned when she noticed. "Where are you going Ginny?" She thought fast, not wanting to lose Harry.

"Bathroom," she found herself saying. "I was going to go and take a bath because I have a _huge_ headache." Colin looked at her concerned. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital wing?" he asked calmly.

"No, it's okay. I just want to take a bath." Colin looked into her eyes in a very uncomfortable way for Ginny. "Alright then. I hope you feel better." Colin said as he walked up the marble staircases.

"Finally, he's gone." Ginny whispered as she began to jog quietly to the direction Harry had gone. Luckily, she caught a glimpse of a faint light that looked like a Lumos spell go around the corner.

She stepped into the shadows so Harry wouldn't see her and walked along the bend. Ginny appeared just in time to see Harry pull out the invisibility cloak from his Pocket, look both ways as if to make sure no one was there, and disappear beneath it.

"So that's what was in his pocket." Ginny thought as she tried hard to listen for Harry's footsteps. Fortunately, Ginny saw a door open and close as Harry stepped outside of the castle through a door Ginny had never been through before.

Carefully following him, Ginny stepped out into the pouring rain and watched as the soaked grass dented when Harry trod on it. She was dripping wet within seconds, though a was glad to see Harry pull off the cloak and lean against a tree looking out towards the lake. Ginny stopped, hiding behind a bush. "Should I follow go up to him?" she thought.

Harry leaned against the tree, letting the water that swept through the leaves fall all over him. It was good to get outside after being inside the Great Hall for so long. Truth be told, Harry was out here to get away from the sight of Colin Being all mushy to Ginny. It was really hard to watch as someone fawned over someone you liked very much and not being able to do anything about it.

It reminded him of the time he felt when Cho had been asked to the Yule Ball by Cedric. The only difference was that now he was being outclassed by someone as low as Colin. It was just wrong. Harry shook his head letting the water spray out in all directions. He was about to turn in to the castle when he heard a stick crack behind him.

Ginny was just creeping up to Harry when she stepped on a stick that she hadn't seen in the dim light. "Shit!" she mouthed as she looked up at Harry who had just spun around. She couldn't help but think how hot he looked at the moment with his robes soaking wet. The funny thing about Harry, is that most guys' hair gets flat and sopping in the rain while Harry's didn't. In fact, it looked the same as it always had.

Taking a silent though deep breath, Ginny sprang out behind Harry who jumped in surprise. "Ginny?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing out here. I have half a mind to take points of Gryffindor for this ya know." he finished grinning. "But you won't will you?" Ginny replied, stepping up to him.

Harry didn't answer. He had just noticed how tight Ginny's robes were wrapped around her body and how her stomach curved inward at her waist. He looked up to see Ginny's face inches away from his own. He wanted to step back but couldn't. His feet refused to move.

He found his face moving forward in spite of himself. She was so close now that he could see every drop of rain water on her face. Count every one of the freckles on her nose . . .

_**To Be Continued**_

a/n: Ha, Ha! I am so evil, that I left you with a cliffhanger. I actually planned on finishing it with something else, but decided against it. By the way, Please R&R for a fast update :P


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I almost wasn't even able to post this chapter, meaning that you guys would of had to of waited until summer to see this chappie, and maybe even the next do to my parents wanting me to get good grades. Thankfully, I got a grade report saying I got into Lang. Arts excel. Thank god for responsible teachers who give out grade reports! Wow . . . never thought I'd say that . . .

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5

Ginny's eyes fluttered closed as Harry closed the space between them. It was heaven and hell at the same time for Harry, and it was everything a girl could hope for to Ginny. The kiss was soft and sweet, and yet loving all the same. Ginny had her arms around Harry and just as he was placing his hands on her face, he seemed to realize what he was doing and broke away.

He leaned against the tree, his hands in his hair. "Ginny, I . . . I can't do this." He finished lamely. Ginny walked over to him and settled herself into his arms, which he wrapped around her. "I know." She whispered. They stayed that way for a while, watching the rain drops drip from the tree branches, until Ginny looked up at him.

"There could be another way . . . " she said slowly. Harry looked down into her eyes. They were filled with mischief. He sighed. "Gin, I'm watched like a hawk as it is, me being the boy who lived and all."

Ginny continued to look up at Harry in the same way, then smiled. "So we keep it a secret, we break the rules. I happen to know that a few years ago, you weren't afraid of anything." Harry gave her a knowing look and replied, "I'm afraid of you getting expelled and me losing your job, but hey, I'm that kind of risky guy."

Ginny smirked, "Risky enough to kiss me again?" Harry turned Ginny around to face him properly. "Risky enough to break the rules, keep our relation ship a secret, and-" he paused tilting Ginny's chin up toward his face. "Risky enough to kiss you again." She barely had time to grin before her lips were caught in yet another kiss with Harry.

"Ouch!", Ginny muttered, having accidentally banged her foot on the staircase. She had just walked into the castle with Harry, and they were both, with very much difficulty, walking under the invisibility cloak. "You're a teacher Harry. You don't even have to hide, so why the hell are you walking with me under here?"

"Because technically, if a teacher roams Hogwarts at night, they have to have a reason in doing so." Ginny stopped walking. "Found your reason," she said suddenly. "You're here to get rid of Peeves!" Ginny pushed Harry out from under the cloak as the poltergeist came from around the corner.

"Well, if it isn't Potty wee Potter!" he said as he flipped over in mid air. "Why don't you just go to hell Peeves?" Harry said, as he rubbed his back where Ginny had pushed him. Peeves didn't say anything, but instead emptied an entire ink bottle over his head. Harry lashed out in anger, but Peeves had already zoomed away, laughing merrily.

"Happy?" Harry asked as ink dripped down his face. Ginny stifled a snicker as she pulled the cloak back around Harry. Neither of them said a word until they reached the Gryffindor tower. "G̀night." Ginny whispered into his ear, as she shrugged the cloak off. It was only when Harry was creeping back to his quarters when he realized something. "I love Ginny." He stated aloud.

It was times like this that Ginny knew being Head girl would really matter. She was walking up the steps, passing all of the dormitories, and stopped at the very top where both the girl, and boys' staircases met. "The only cloud in my bright sunny day is Colin," Ginny thought when she saw the his door next to hers. Then she smiled. "At least I know that Harry is mine now. Besides, he knows I don't feel that way about Colin . . . I think."

Ginny put her thoughts away as she opened the door. It had a password setting that Ginny knew would be useful later. Deciding to set the password the next day, Ginny opened her trunk that lay by the bed. It was a small room, just larger then the one she had at home, but it had a small chest of drawers, a night stand, and a door that she supposed led into the bathroom.

Too tired to brush her teeth and wash her face, Ginny threw on one of Charlie's old T-Shirts and flopped onto the comfortable four-poster. Drawing the hangings closed, Ginny hugged her pillow and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of Harry and the first Defense lesson the next morning.

The next morning, Ginny awoke to a loud knocking on her door. Rubbing her eyes, she crawled out of bed and slowly opened the door, only to jump back startled. Colin stood outside the door, his eyes wide as he looked at Ginny. It was then that Ginny realized how much the oversized shirt she was wearing actually covered. Though large and loose, the hemline stopped around two inches below Ginny's knickers.

Colin seemed to notice as well, because his eyes trailed down Ginny's body and only came back up when she spoke. "What are you doing here?" she asked, thoroughly annoyed. Colin turned red. "I came to ask you if you wanted to come down to breakfast with me." Ginny sighed. "Sorry Colin, I promised to sit with Luna." Then she gave him a fake smile and closed the door silently.

This was getting more then annoying. It was now disturbing! She was in love with Harry for gods sake! Ginny stopped horrified. "Did I just say that?" she thought. "Oh my God. I love Harry!" she smiled heartily and opened her trunk. She pulled out the school uniform, and looked at it partly upset. If she wanted to look her best for Harry, how was she going to do wearing this?

Harry woke up to his alarm clock ringing in his ear. He had a smile on his face. Now why is that? Then Harry remembered with a start. He loved Ginny! Harry rolled of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

He leaned against the counter and got a good look of himself in the mirror. He definitely needed to shave, and also vowed to try to do something to his hair, but first things first. After a quick shower, Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and got out his wand. Muttering a quick spell, the stubble that had formed on his chin disappeared.

After running a hand over his freshly shaved face, he brushed his teeth and headed over to his trunk to pick out something to wear. One of the advantages that teachers had over students was the fact that they had no uniform.

He grinned, and took out a pair of dark blue jeans, along with a red long-sleeved button down shirt that was a little tight around his stomach, showing the slightest cleavage of muscle. A pair of Black trainers completed his look, along with black light weight robes. The last thing he did was run some Gel through his hair to get rid of the windblown look and replace it with windblown spikes. Finally, he left the room for breakfast.

Ginny who was running slightly late, had put the uniform on and decided to at least do something with her hair and face. Her hair was easy. All she did was brush shiner into her hair that made it gleam. As for her face, Ginny preferred the natural look. She put on brown eyeshadow, and mascara. In her opinion, eye liner was for nighttime only. Finishing her look with a small amount of pink lip gloss, Ginny left her room for breakfast.

Harry was looking over the crowd of students, trying to catch sight of Ginny. However, she didn't seem to be there yet, so he helped himself to a plateful of eggs and sausage. When Ginny finally made her appearance in the great hall, Harry started to choke on the mouthful of sausage he had been chewing. She looked Beautiful, and her hair caught the light of the floating candles. He just couldn't help but stare.

Ginny walked into the great hall and caught harry's eye. She knew they had agreed to keep their relationship private, but she almost ran up and kissed him right the and there. "Why, Why, Why, Why, Why!" both Harry and Ginny thought. As Ginny was sitting down, she heard a voice next to her quietly say as if they wanted only her to hear,"If you really want to keep this relationship of yours a secret, I would act more convincing if I were you."

The red head spun around so fast, it was like a fire cracker exploded and she needed to escape. There, sitting next to her, smiling as if it were nothing, was Luna. "How did you. . .how-" But luna waved her hand.

"It was easy. The way Harry looked at you when you walked in, the way you looked at him, how you always end up with him, or disappear with him-" she stopped at the look on Ginny's face. "It wasn't all _that_ obvious, I just made a lucky guess at the end. Besides, you weren't the only one looking at Harry this morning."

Ginny looked around the great hall. Now that she payed attention, almost every girl in the hall were staring at Harry with big eyes. It took almost all of Ginny's strength not to jump up and growl at them all that he was hers, and they should lay off. "You don't have to worry," Luna stated smoothly. "It's obvious that he only has eyes for you."

It was true too. Harry who was sitting up at the high table was oblivious to everyone except Ginny. He was having a hard time keeping his mouth from dropping and was now regretting wearing tight jeans. Why did he go with the fad?

Ginny smiled. "I should of known Harry wouldn't notice all of his attention. I mean, he's not that kind of guy." she turned to Luna. "You promise you won't tell anyone?" Luna nodded her head. "Your secret is safe with me." All of a sudden, Ginny paled. "Luna, I'm not very hungry. Want to go to first period early?"

"Wha- oh! Yeah, lets go." Ginny grabbed Luna's arm and quickly exited the great hall. They ran right past Colin who was heading toward them without another word. It all happened so fast, that harry hadn't even seen what had happened. All he saw was Colin sitting in the spot Ginny had been seated moments before. Then the fast conclusion came. Ginny had left to avoid Colin. Shaking his head, Harry finished his eggs and headed toward his classroom.

By the time he got there, most of the class was standing outside the door. "Alohamora.,"he said as he reached the door. As he let the class in, he tried to ignore the many pairs of girl eyes boring into his back. He sat in his desk chair, leaning back so it was on two legs, with his feet crossed on his desk.

When the bell rang, Harry kept in his current position, watching as two students ran inside the classroom, both out of breath. "We're sorry,"one breathed through his panting. "It's alright, just try to be on time next lesson," Harry replied, with an amused expression. The fact of it was, was that he was barley a year older then all of the students here, and yet, he was in charge.

He placed his feet back on the floor and walked to the front of the class. "I'm gonna take role now, so when I say your name, reply 'Here Professor Potter', okay?" The class nodded, and Harry sat on top of his desk.

"Alright, Abercrombie, Jack?"

"Here Professor Potter."

"Lovegood, Luna?"

"Here Professor Potter."

"Uh, Longwood, Cassie?"

"Here Professor Potter."

Harry paused and looked up. "Weasley, Ginevra?"

"Here Harry." Harry looked up, trying as hard as he could to keep a straight face. "Excuse me?"Everyone in the classroom was looking at Ginny and back at Harry with looks of interest. "I said, I was here Har-"

"When you talk to me, you call me _Professor Potter_, not _Harry_. Got that? Now I want you to come up here to the front of the classroom and tell the class what you are supposed to say." All Ginny had to do was look at Harry to know he was having a bit of fun, but it certainly wasn't funny. She decided she would get payback. This, meant war. She got up to the front of the class and cleared her throat. "Here Professor_ Harry_."

Harry flashed Ginny a sexy smile that he knew drove her crazy. This was _fun_. "I would like to see you after class Miss Weasley, to discuss your horrible manners. Please sit down." Ginny turned to walk back to her seat, but then accidently on purpose knocked over Harry's quill. "Clumsy me." She said dramatically. Then, as she bent down to pick it up, she made sure that Harry got a full view of her butt.

"There you are," she said brightly, as she placed the quill back on the desk. Harry tugged at his shirt, unbuttoning the next two buttons, feeling suddenly very hot. He finished roll with his waist hidden under his desk, his pants feeling tight once again.

Throughout the rest of class time, Ginny and Harry continued their little "war" while the class just thought Ginny and Harry disliked each other. Luna just sat there knowingly, enjoying the free show. When finally the dismissal bell rang, Harry thought he was going crazy. Ginny had been so appealing the whole class, it took all of his strength not to do anything stupid.

The students ran out of the classroom, the last one closing the door behind them, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the room. Ginny took her time gathering her books, and then walked slowly up to his desk. "You wanted to see me Professor Potter?" Harry strode around the desk so that he was in front of Ginny.

"I sure as hell did," he growled as he pulled Ginny towards him kissing her hard. She did this to him, and now she had to face the consequences. However, Ginny didn't seem to mind the consequences at all. She put her hands in his hair and kissed him back. They only broke apart when their lunges ached for air.

"How I'm going to survive this everyday, I definitely don't know." Ginny leaned against him, playing with his hair. "But," Harry continued, "People go through great lengths for the people that they love." Ginny stared up at him, straining her ears. "What did you say?"

Harry looked Ginny in the eye. "I said, I'm in love with you . . ." he kept his eye contact with Ginny, waiting for her to respond . . .

A/n: Hope you liked it! Please R&R. Keep in mind, that if I get reviews, I might find time to update quicker :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: OMG, I am soooooo sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with end of the year finals and projects. Well, here's chapter six. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing regretfully

Chapter 6

Ginny stood, temporarily speechless. "Do my ears deceive me? Did _Harry Potter_ just tell me he loved me? Do I love him too? Yes! I think I do too. Even though I've only kissed him three times, I've known him for almost six years. I don't think I've loved him throughout them all, maybe for two years, but I probably know him better then Ron or even Hermione."

"I- I love you too," Ginny stated quietly. Harry couldn't believe his ears. Ginny loved him! He felt like he was floating on air! Like he could- hex the second years.

A group of second year students were filling up his classroom. He sat helplessly as Ginny waved goodbye and walked out of the classroom.

"I really need to start timing these thing," Harry thought miserably.

Ginny practically skipped down the hallway, she was so happy. Only when she reached the doorway to History of Magic did she calm down.

"This has to be the best day of my life," she thought.

Later that week, Ginny sat on her broomstick, speeding around the Quidditch pitch. The first match of the season against Slytherin was tomorrow. She felt like she needed the practice. Besides, it was taking her thoughts off Harry.

Ever since they had confessed their feelings for each other a few days ago, they had been sneaking in affection for one another when ever they could. It was very hard to do, especially after they got wind that their was a Harry Potter fan club. They hardly left his sight.

There was also the fact that Colin had become Ginny's own stalker. He was beyond annoying and even had the nerve to sit next to her when ever he could. Only Luna was able to help her by pushing him out of the way.

She sighed as the wind whipped her hair and all her feelings were drowned out until their was nothing but herself, the broom, and her surroundings.

Harry had been walking back from Hagrid's hut when he saw Ginny flying. He was having a cup of tea and chatting with Hagrid who he hadn't seen for quite a while. As he watched Ginny doing a few loops and turns, he decided to join her.

"Accio Firebolt 2000," he called. It only took a second until his brand-new broomstick came whizzing towards him from the castle. The Firebolt 2000 was almost double the speed and accuracy as his old Firebolt, whom he had given to Ginny as soon as he got his new one. Ginny had been overjoyed with such a good broom, and even now no one but himself had a better broomstick then her at the school.

The Firebolt 2000 stopped mid-air in front of his waist, waiting for him to mount it. He complied, shooting into the cold evening air. Harry was definitely good enough to become a professional Quidditch player, and he planned on it once the old Cannons Seeker retired.

Harry sped towards like a bullet. She let out a cry and barely turned out of the away. She was about to turn around and give this person a piece of her mind, when she heard a familiar voice laughing hysterically.

"Some boyfriend you are! You don't even care if your girlfriend gets hurt," Ginny snapped in mock anger.

"Really? I believe all I did was something that your brothers have done many times before," Harry said, gliding so that he was next to Ginny.

Ginny slapped Harry playfully on the arm. "Stop acting like Ron. I used to live with him 24/7 remember? I still have scars too."

Harry laughed. "So then, are you ready for the big game tomorrow?"

"You know me, I'm always ready for anything. I'm just worried about the rest of the team. Ever since you left, everyone has not ben good enough to fill in your place."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, the Slytherins have a new team to train too."

" The Slytherin's are hard to beat this year though. They've been practicing all the time. We're lucky our captain was able to book the pitch for our practice at all."

Harry frowned. "Don't worry about it. There's still a way you can win if you lose against Slytherin anyway. It's like what happened in my third year. We even won the cup, remember?"

"How could I forget? That was the year you almost got killed by a werewolf."

Harry shrugged. "It's in my genes to be in danger. Anyway, race you to the goal posts!" He sped of across the pitch.

"Hey! No fair, you can't do that!" Ginny trailed after him. When she got to the post, Harry had his chin resting on his hand."

"Sod off," Ginny grinned. Then she leaned over and kissed him. Her lips formed into a mischievous smile as she quickly pulled away.

"Race you to the lake," she shouted, already a ways ahead of him. Harry who just realized what had happened, Shot forward laughing at how evil his girlfriend was. She definitely knew his weakness. His weakness was her.

Ginny was hovering over the lake, waiting for him. Harry came to a stop and gave her a playful shove. "You're cute when you're evil. Down right irresistible too. It makes me happy to know that you are mine and mine only."

Ginny liked the sound of that. Maybe next year she could get one of those silver bracelets that said _Mrs. Potter_ that they had all over Diagon Alley. "You don't even know how evil I can be."

"Is that so? Show me."

"With pleasure." With that, Ginny shot forward, grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him of his broomstick. Harry's Firebolt 2000 hung in place, waiting for it's owner to climb back on it. Harry however, was only being supported by Ginny's arms holding his.

"Uh, Ginny. You wouldn't let go of me would you," Harry asked, his feet dangling above the lake.

"I don't know Harry. You see, you aren't exactly light. My arms are getting awfully tired." She grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Then, she let go of Harry, who then fell into the lake. He came up grinning in shock.

"How could you Ginny? You could at least give me a hand out of this water before it ruins my wand."

"All right. You're ruining all the fun though," she said as she held out a hand for him to grab.

"Oh no honey. The fun is just beginning," Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and flung her off her broom into the lake with him.

Ginny came up and made an impatient noise. "You are so, soo, very dead Potter."

"Am I?" Harry splashed Ginny in the face.

"Yes," she sputtered, splashing Harry back.

The pair of them stayed in the lake, splashing and laughing until the water became so cold that it was unbearable. Harry accio'd their broom toward them and they both took off heading into the castle.

The next morning, Ginny woke up smiling. Last night had been the most fun with Harry that she had ever had. It made her think what life would be like if she and Harry were married. What it would be like to wake up and see Harry lying next to her and his face being the first thing she saw every morning. Life would be perfect.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said, pulling on her dressing gown.

It was her team captain, Megan Orson. "Ginny, you need to get ready. The match starts in an hour."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Megan nodded and closed the door. As Ginny pulled on her school Uniform and searched for her Quidditch robes, she thought about the team. She was one of the chasers, along with Breanna cultch and Stephanie Brown. The two beaters were Nick Peterson and Jake Friedman. The Keeper was Megan and lastly, the Seeker was Donna Rubinstein.

They were all good players, but just needed a little training. It would be a miracle if they beat the Slytherin team.

After finding them, Ginny pulled her hair up into a ponytail and walked down to the Great Hall. It was loud and noisy as the students talked about the upcoming Quidditch match. Ginny started to feel nervous as she approached the Gryffindor table. She poured herself some pumpkin juice and looked up at the teacher's table.

Harry waved to her and went on talking to professor McGonagall. Seeing Harry eased Ginny's nerves and she was able to eat a small bowl of Porridge. When the rest of the team started to get up, Ginny followed, turning her head one last time to see Harry. He looked happy, and she smiled. She would do her best for him.

Down in the locker room, Ginny was busy changing into her robes when she felt something tug on her robes. She turned around to see who it was, but nobody was there. She bent down to fasten her leg padding when she heard something in her ear. "Good luck Ginny."

Harry walked away and out of the locker rooms, his invisibility cloak covering him. Taking it off, he jogged to find a good seat in the stands, which were already filling up with students. He had just sat down when the announcer announced the teams who were now flying out into place. Harry spotted Ginny and kept his eyes on her every move.

Ginny flew into place, waiting for Madame Hootch to blow the whistle. "I want a nice clean game. On my whistle then." BEEEEEEEEP.

The Quaffle flew up in the air. It was like slow motion to Ginny as she watched it fly slowly upward, and then dart downward. She suddenly got to her senses ans shot forward, dodging the other players and grabbing the Quaffle.

"And Weasley has the Quaffle! Nice dodge there, and she passes it to Brown. Watch that Bludger! Ouch! That has got to hurt," Harry heard the announcements as he eyed Ginny, making sure she didn't get hurt. This was agony!

Ginny flew up to catch the Quaffle. The goal post was straight ahead. "OOOFFF," Ginny grunted as a Bludger hit her arm, making her drop the Quaffle. A Slytherin Chaser zoomed beneath her, stealing it and heading the other direction. Ginny rubbed her arm and watched as Slytherin scored. "This is going to be very difficult," she thought miserably.

The game seemed to go on and on. Both teams seemed to be an even match, as Gryffindor finally scored again. By some miracle, Gryffindor was in the lead by 150 to 10. "Maybe Harry was right. Maybe we can win. If only Donna could catch the snitch, then this could be over!"

Then as Ginny was racing toward the goal posts, Quaffle tucked under one arm, she heard something that made her heart sink. "What's this? Nickson has spotted the snitch! (Nickson being the Slytherin Seeker.) He races in a dive to the ground!"

"If I can get this goal in, then we can still win," Ginny thought as she leaned forward and shot to the goal posts as fast as her broom would go. She was racing Nickson, she was ahead, just as she threw the Quaffle as hard as she could, she heard a roar.

What it was for, she didn't know. All she was aware of was the sudden blinding pain on the back of her neck. The next thing she knew, she was slipping off her broom, falling into complete darkness.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

A/n: a little cliffy there for you. Just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews and the next chapter will be up soon, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Please R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of course .

Harry watched, horrified, as Ginny slipped of her broomstick completely limp. It was as if someone had pressed a button to make everything slow motion. Harry didn't know what to do . . . he couldn't think.

The next thing he knew, he had accio'd a random broomstick, clambered onto it, and was speeding as fast as he could toward Ginny. Dumbledore had already cast some kind of wand-less spell on her to make her fall slower so he got beneath her in time.

Ginny hit his outstretched arms heavily, making him grunt in pain. The impact pointed the broomstick downwards in a steep dive, causing both Harry and Ginny to hit the ground. When Harry opened his eyes, he knew something wasn't right. There was a sharp pain throughout his whole knee.

He hardly cared about it when he saw that Ginny was barely breathing. The breaths that she took were short and sharp as though she was forcing herself to live. Harry glanced up from Ginny to see teachers came pouring onto the field, Dumbledore in the lead. It frightened Harry even more if possible when he saw the old man's face.

"We need to get her to the Hospital Wing immediately. She could have broken her neck."

If there was any color in Harry's face before, it was all gone now. Either it was because of his shock over Ginny, or his mangled knee. Dumbledore took one look at it and said, "Perhaps you should go as well."

His knee was bent completely the other way. When Ginny had landed in his arms, his foot had got caught in her billowing robes. It had still been there when the broom landed causing both Ginny and Harry's weight to be pushed onto it.

"It's nothing, really," Harry said looking up at the headmaster. "I'll Run and inform Madam Pomfrey that we're coming." Then, gently lifting Ginny off his lap, Harry gingerly tested his weight on his knee.

"Actually," he said after a large gasp, "I'll ride there." With that, Harry shot off toward the castle on the broomstick. The few students who had not gone to the game were quite surprised to see their professor riding a broomstick down the corridors. They poked their heads outside to see a stretcher with Ginny laying on it coming into the entrance.

Harry meanwhile, nearly bumped into the door of the Hospital Wing when he tried to pull up. He ran in the best he could and panted to Madame Pomfrey that Ginny was coming.

"A Broken neck eh? Too much danger is being put on these students! It's just like when they brought the Dementors and the Dragons and the-"

She was cut off when Ginny appeared in the doorway with Dumbledore right behind her.

"Oh dear," she said when she saw the state off Ginny. Harry looked up at her, his own face screwed up in pain.

"You can help her can't you? She's not going to, to . . . ," he broke off not wanting to say the words.

"Let's figure out how bad it is. Then we will be able to tell what we will do." Madame Pomfrey took out her wand and muttered a strange spell. The light glowed crystal blue and then red.

"It's all we can do for now. Her results should show up in ten minutes time. I cast the whole body exam. It should show how injured she is."

Harry exhaled deeply. The Weasleys would want to be here. He should get them. It was after all their only daughter. Besides, everyone was always cautious around Ginny after the incident in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Sir," Harry said suddenly. "The Weasleys should be here. They should know about Ginny."

"You are correct of course Harry. Fawks is already on the way. Every single one of the Weasleys should be arriving right . . .about . . . _now_."

A loud crack sounded throughout the Hospital Wing as all nine of the Weasleys (Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione) appeared in the room, all sporting equally white faces.

"Oh my goodness," Mrs. Weasley gasped when she saw Ginny.

"What happened," asked Bill.

"What's Wrong with Ginny?" asked Percy.

"Tell us Harry," Ron exclaimed, looking at Harry, which caused everyone to turn around and stare at him too.

"Well, um, you see . . . Oh all right. Apparently Ginny had just scored a goal when the Slytherin Beater whacked a Bludger at Ginny. It well . . . it hit the back of her neck. She fell off the broom and-" he broke off once again, staring at the floor.

Dumbledore smiled a small smile and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What Mr. Potter is trying to say is that when Mrs. Weasley fell of her broom, he flew under and caught her."

"Merlin! How many times do you have to save her life Harry?" Fred and George asked.

"You saved her! Thank you sooo much dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she leaned down and squeezed him hard.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGG," Harry grunted loudly, causing Mrs. Weasley to spring back.

"Harry," Charlie said calmly, "You should get that fixed. It looks like it hurts like hell."

"No really, I'm fine. Besides, Ginny's results are ready."

Everyone quieted as Madame Pomfrey Waved her wand to get Ginny's results. A crystal blue light shot out of it which then changed to red.

"I'm hoping that doesn't mean what I think it does, "Fred started.

"Think of all the bad things that start with red, blood, muscle, hell, and-"

"Shut it!" Harry said sharply looking at Madame Pomfrey intently, searching for any sign of negativity.

However, Madame Pomfrey sighed in relief, turning to the mini crowd. "Her neck is not broken. The most she'll get are damaged tissue and a huge headache."

Smiles appeared among the crowd. "Thank Merlin she's okay," Hermione sighed, tears in her eyes.

Mr. Weasley spoke for the first since he had arrived. "Will it be all right if we stay here Dumbledore? We all want to be here when she wakes up, to show we were here for her."

Dumbledore stood up and straightened his robes. "Of course. There is plenty of room at Hogwarts. For right now, I must attend the school. You are welcome to come to the feast. Afterwards, I'll have a house elf take you all to the Room of Requirement."

At the mention of that room, every one of the Weasley Children blushed except Percy who looked like he had never even heard of it before.

Fred noticed this and shook his head. "Never stood a chance. It's a wonder how he'll ever have kids."

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley Bellowed. The last thing Harry heard as the Weasley clan and Dumbledore left the room was Mrs. Weasley shouting at a cowering Fred and George.

He glanced up at Madame Pomfrey who was measuring out some potion for Ginny's neck. "Do you mid if I stay here?"

Perhaps it was the look of pleading in his eyes, the fact that he was a teacher, or even because he too was injured, but whatever it was, she let Harry stay.

He just couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was breathing normally now, and her face wasn't as pale as it had been. It was a frightening feeling beyond all reasons when you see someone get hurt and there is a possibility that they might die. It scared the shit out of Harry when he had seen her fall. It made him think that if anyone, for any reason, was to hurt Ginny in any way at all, they would be dead like that.

Harry jumped out of the clouds when Madame Pomfrey tapped his shoulder lightly. "You aren't going to keep your knee like that forever are you?"

For the first time that day Harry grinned a little. It seemed that he would always get hurt, no matter where he was or how, he was _always_ in the Hospital Wing. He even had his own bed reserved for when he was there. Madame Pomfrey often joked about installing Harry his own room in the Hospital Wing.

"Yeah, it would make things easier if you healed it." Then Harry lifted his knee up onto the bed. It had swollen almost twice it's normal size. Shaking her head, Madame Pomfrey tapped his knee with her wand. It healed before his eyes.

"Thanks," he said, turning his attention back to Ginny. Carefully taking her hand in his, he slumped into the chair and continued to stare at her. After a while, his eyes began to droop. Not wanting to fall asleep incase Ginny awoke in the middle of the night. Harry switched a small light on.

Minutes turned into hours as Harry sat in silence. All was quiet until the door creaked open. Harry turned around, but nobody was there. "Curious," he thought sleepily.

He flopped back down in his chair, and was just about to fall asleep when a soft voice erupted within the room.

"So Harry. When were you planning on telling the Weasley's that you love their daughter?"

Harry jumped a mile as he turned around to see a shadow sitting in the chair beside him . . .

_**To be continued . . .**_

A/n: Sorry that it was so short! I just wanted to get something up before I went on my trip to Palm Desert. I may not be able to update for at least a week or so. Don't worry though. I plan on bringing a notebook so I can have the next chapter post ready!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: It's so good to be home! I hate rode trips, even though this one wasn't exactly long. You'd hate them too if someone in your family threw up almost every single one. _Little Brother,_ ahem. Anyway, hope you like it! Please R & R

Disclaimer: JK owns it all sob

_**Chapter eight:**_

"S-Sorry?" Harry asked, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"Honestly Harry, take the cotton out of your ears, this is important!"

Now Harry was wide awake, knowing at once who the shadow was. He watched as _Hermione_ moved into the light with a concerned look on her face.

"How did you know?" Harry asked intently.

Hermione's face turned into a half smile, half drifting off look. "Because I recognized the way you looked at Ginny when the Weasleys were here. It was the same way Ron looks at me these days."

Then, biting her lip, she lifted her hand out of a fistful of robes to show Harry a sparkling ring. Not to big, just a simple golden band with a sapphire placed elegantly in the middle.

Hermione's eyes were shining as Harry took in the shocking sight. "Ron propo-"

Hermione cut him off. "No, it's more like a promise ring. Ron and I felt that eighteen, though of age, is a little young to be married. He gave me the ring before he went back to Auror training last night. . . It's my memory of him for another year." She smiled sadly. Harry was starting to feel sorry for her when he remembered the current predicament.

"You realize that me having a relationship with Ginny is totally against the rules right? I mean, if this was to get out in any way at all, I would be so totally fired." He leaned back in his chair, gazing at Ginny fondly.

"I mean, I've thought through why they have these rules, but don't you think that I should be an exception?"

Hermione nodded, agreeing. "You know Harry, I think I've just thought of that exception."

"What? How is it that_ I_ spend hours on end trying to find some sort of solution, and then _you_ find one in a record of two minutes?"

"Harry, this is no time to make jokes," Hermione answered, though she looked pleased all the same.

"I'm serious, this may actually work. I just have to verify it in _Hogwarts a History_. Besides that, it's really all your choice. Really if you and Ginny want to go another mile into your relationship."

Harry turned back around to look at Ginny. She was still out cold, and yet, she still looked beautiful to him. If that didn't mean that he loved her, what did? Finally, he slowly turned back around to face Hermione. "Meet me at Hogsmead. Tomorrow."

Ginny opened her eyes to see herself lying in the Hospital Wing. The only things she was aware of, was the pounding headache and a slight pressure on her feet.

She lifted her head painfully to see someone's arm laying across the foot of the bed. It took her a few seconds to register that arm belonged to Harry.

He was sitting in a chair, head leaning against his shoulder as if he had fallen asleep staying up with her. The chair wasn't a comfortable armchair either. It was one of those chairs that would unfold when needed and that had the metal seat.

Her last thought before closing her eyes again was how sorry she felt for Harry sleeping so uncomfortably. At least she definitely knew he loved her.

Ginny awoke once again, three hours later, to see light pouring through the Hospital Wing's windows. Harry was still in the same position. She also noticed now, that his knee was in a splint. What had happened yesterday?

While she was trying to remember, Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room, a vial of potion in hand. "Oh good, you're awake. You took quite a fall there Miss Weasley."

"I-I did?" Ginny asked confused. Then she remembered. A roar in her ears, the pain on her neck, and falling off her broom.

"Did I hurt myself badly?"

"No, no, you'll be fine. Here, drink this, it should help with that headache." Madame Pomfrey handed Ginny a vial of blue fizzing Potion. It tasted like chalk, but it cleared her headache up right away.

"Thanks." Ginny said as Madame Pomfrey left the room. She looked over at Harry. He had a small smile on his face. "I hope you're having sweet dreams Harry," she whispered softly.

Harry was having a good dream. In it, Ginny had woken up and was talking to him as he slept. Wait a minute . . . Harry opened his eyes. Ginny was smiling at him from her bed.

"Ginny," Harry gasped. "Thank God you're awake. Yesterday- I- we-" Ginny cut him off with a soft kiss.

Pulling away, she giggled at the look on Harry's face. "I'm fine Harry. My neck is just a little sore, that's all."

"You aren't the only one," Harry groaned, stretching his own neck. "Must have slept on it funny."

Ginny ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry Harry. That's sort of my fault."

"No it isn't. I chose to sleep like that." He smiled. "Bet I look horrible too."

"Not any better then I look!"

"That bad, huh."

Ginny punched him. "That's how you treat your girlfriend?"

Harry recoiled playfully."Not necessarily." Then, on a grumpy tone, said, "Look Gin. I hate to do this, but I have to some, ah, _unfinished business _to attend to. Your family will probably stay with you though."

She sat up quickly. "My family's here? Where are they staying?"

Harry stood up and straightened his dirt-filled robes. "Uh, the room of Requirement, I think." He watched as Ginny got up and walked to talk to Madame Pomfrey about leaving the Hospital Wing.

"I'll leave her with her family. They're more important then anything. I mean, she didn't perk up when she saw me here like she did when she heard about them. Hang on . . . I'm using this as an excuse aren't I? Darn it! This idea of Hermione has got me totally messed up!"

With that said, or more like thought, Harry stood up and silently walked out of the Hospital Wing and up to his quarters.

Ginny reappeared in the doorway to find Harry gone. "Wow . . . I never thought he'd leave without saying goodbye to me. Something must be up . . ."

Harry sat on his bed, looking in his mirror. That night had been a blur. Harry closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened . . .

_Flashback:_

Harry pulled on a cloak before heading down the marble staircase. In his opinion, at first, it was just an ordinary cloak, black with gold fastenings. His opinion however, changed rather quikley. Almost every single girl that he passed whipped their heads around and sighed heavily. It was rather embarrassing too, because Snape strode by while this was happening and sneered.

Walking faster to get away from the mobs, Harry pushed open the door and walked out of Hogwarts. The early December breeze blew across his face, promising snow as he made his way down to Hogsmead.

Strolling through the lanes of shops and markets, he paused at a door. "Am I ready for this? Yes." Harry entered _The Three Broomsticks_ and looked around for Hermione. Spotting her at a table near the back, he made his way toward her.

"Hello Harry, how's Ginny?"

"Fine, fine. Look, are you sure this is going to work?"

Hermione didn't respond, as the waitress had just walked up to their table. "What can I get for you my dears?"

Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged. "Um, I'll just have some ice water."

Hermione turned to Harry with a questioning look. "Harry. It's freezing outside. Don't you want something hot?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry changed his order to a hot chocolate. _Girls_. Smiling sweetly, Hermione ordered a butter beer.

"Okay. Now that that's taken care of, I am now positive this will work. She pushed an open book to Harry and pointed at a paragraph.

_Dating Policy of Hogwarts_

_All students are able to date other students to their own liking. There shall be no public or even private displays of affection such as kissing or other sexual activities. Serious consequences will be placed on any student who is caught. _

Harry looked up at Hermione, eyebrows raised. "Hermione, how does this help me?"

Hermione waved a hand. "Keep reading."

_Another matter is the student teacher dating. A teacher is forbidden to date a student due to legal policies. However, if the student is already married or will be married, the rule hall be lifted for that purpose only._

Harry was in shock. So this was Hermione's brilliant plan. He was to give Ginny a promise ring.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

A/n: Okay, you may all be thinking that Harry and Ginny don't know each other well enough for this kind of thing to happen. Don't worry, it all turns out alright. Just have patience. Oh, and the flash back isn't over yet, it ends in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Well, here it is. I tried to make this one a little longer.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Uh Hermione, do you really think this is the best way to solve this? I mean, this seems sort of drastic."

"Harry, that's why I said it was only if you and Ginny wanted to go that extra mile. Ron and I made our choice. You and Ginny can make yours."

Harry stood up. "I-I think I need some air." Then he turned and started to run. He ignored Hermione when she asked if he still wanted his drink. He just ran, ran until he was completely out of breath.

When he looked up, cold sweat trickling down his face, he saw he was at the entrance to the shrieking shack. His head blank, he walked up to the door and went inside. It was in the exact same state as it had been when the trio was here with Sirius.

Harry sat down on the dusty old bed that Ron had lay on so many years ago. The place where he had first met his godfather so many years ago . . .

Looking down at the floor, he spotted a few black hairs. "_Sirius_," Harry thought as he picked them up. "I need you now. I'm confused . . . What do I do? Should I marry Ginny? I love her, that's for sure. I just . . . I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

As Harry stared at the solitary hairs in his hand, tears welled up in his eyes against his will. Hermione's words rang in his head, "_Ron and I made our choice, you and Ginny make yours_." Suddenly, Harry's fist clenched, hairs still in hand. He blinked the tears away, stood up, and jogged outside, his mind made up.

Nearly lunchtime by now, Hogsmead was swarming with workers on their lunch break. Harry pushed by them, making his way to the shop at the end of Hogsmead,_ Stella's fine Jewels and rings_. The little bell rang as Harry walked in to look at the many glass cases.

As he was browsing, a Witch came up behind him. "Anything in particular that you're looking for?"

Harry jumped. "What? Oh, um, I'm looking for the right promise ring for my girlfriend. Nothing too big, but nothing too cheap looking either."

The Witch nodded her understanding, walking up the lines of cases. "Well, Mr. . . . What was it?"

Harry sighed. "Mr. Harry Potter."

The witch looked up. "Harry Potter? Oh my goodness! Who's the lucky girl that's going to marry you in the future?"

"Well, I'm afraid that information is my business."

The Witch raised her eyebrows, but continued her search. "You know Mr. Potter, I think I have exactly what you're looking for." She reached for her wand and muttered a spell that Harry didn't catch. The glass top to one of the cases opened and she reached inside to pull out a ring.

As soon as Harry saw it, he snorted. It was nothing like what Ginny would want. White gold, it bore a large purple stone with small green ones around it. "Um, that's not really what I had in mind. It's a little- what's the word? Oh, overwhelming."

He walked up and got a closer look at the large ring. "However, I do like these little green stones. What are they called?"

The Witch took the ring from Harry and put it away. "They're called Emeralds. If you like them, we have a nice display of rings with Emeralds down at the end there. If you find one you like, feel free to come and tell me."

Harry nodded before heading toward the case that contained the rings. There were a few that were close to the image in his head, though none quite perfect enough for Ginny. Harry rubbed his chin. There had to be _something_ here.

Looking up, he saw a box that was behind the cash register. "What's in there," Harry asked as the witch walked by. She turned to see where he was pointing.

"There? That's just a case holding a few rings that were magically made."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean 'magically made'?"

The Witch took the case down off the shelf and placed it on the desk. "They're special rings, made years and years ago. Rings that have stones that change color when the wizard is feeling certain feelings."

"So like if I was thinking about hugging my girlfriend it would turn pink or something?"

The Witch smiled and nodded. Then, reaching behind the case, she pulled out a dusty card and handed it to Harry. He blew off the dust and read the card quikley.

_Thinking about talking to loved one green Thinking about kissing loved onepink_

_Thinking dirty thoughts about loved onescarlet Worrying about loved one blue_

Harry finished reading the card grinning. "Can I see the rings?"

The Witch opened the box to reveal five rings. Harry's eyes strayed to the one in the middle. In his opinion, he had found the perfect ring. It was gold with an Emerald carved into a fancy diamond shape. One either side of the Emerald, two small rectangular Diamonds sparkled.

"I'll take it.," Harry said suddenly. The Witch carefully took it from the case, dipped it into a strange potion, then put it in a blue velvet box. "What did that potion do?"

"It made it so that the ring will only work for your girlfriend once you place it on her finger.

"Okay, how much do I owe you?"

"Er, 30 Galleons."

"Sorry? Did you just say 30?"

"Yes, I believe I did."

Harry sighed. It was for Ginny. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out the number for his Gringotts account to be taken by owl order. The Witch stamped it.

"Okay, You're all set Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Harry said as he left the shop and headed back to the castle.

_End Flashback_

Harry opened his eyes once again and took out the blue velvet box from his pocket. He was going to promise Ginny that he would someday marry her. He and Ginny . . . _married_.

Harry placed the box down on his night stand and rolled over. He hadn't seen Ginny ever since he left the hospital wing. He was scared that he had to do this. Wait, had?

Harry closed his eyes. "No ones making me do this. I don't have to do this so . . . why am I?"

Ginny opened her eyes the next morning with an empty feeling in her body. She sat up trying to figure out why she felt empty. Yesterday she had spent the entire day with her family. It had been great. The only person missing was Ron. He had to go back to Auror training.

Her family had left late last night when they were all completely sure that Ginny was healed. Ginny stood up and started to get dressed. It was then that she realized why she felt so empty. She hadn't seen Harry for a whole day. She would have to change that.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Ginny stepped outside and walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry sat in his classroom, munching on a chocolate croissant. He was starving because he hadn't eaten anything at all the whole day before. His class didn't start for another seven minutes, so he was surprised when his classroom door opened and Ginny walked in. She dumped her bag on her desk and sat down, looking up at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked nervously as Ginny gazed at him.

"Nothing. Can't a girl stare pointlessly at her boyfriend with no exact reason?"

Harry smiled. "Well, of coarse you can." He too stared at Ginny. "You know, I haven't seen you for almost a whole day."

"And?" Ginny asked as Harry walked over to her.

"I kind of missed you."

"Yeah, well I did too."

"Listen," Harry started. "Is there anyway you can sneak out and come here tonight? I have something to . . . to show you."

Ginny looked startled. "Well, alright. You know I'd do anything for you."

Harry nodded. He hoped she didn't start to get suspicious. When the door opened and Luna walked in, he was more then happy when the two started talking together.

The class began in no time, Harry asking the students to answer the questions on pages 432-434. Instead of working up the next day's class plan, Harry started to grade essays. It was rather boring sitting there looking over third year paper work.

Some of the students were Hermione-like and wrote more then they were asked too. More work for him to grade. Other's wrote sloppily like Ron did, making it hard to read. The most revolting of all, had to be the students who drew pictures on the edges instead of writing.

Probably the only good thing about grading those essays was that class flew by quikley. The bell was ringing before Harry knew it, and he was able to put the never ending stack of essays away. Rubbing his tired eyes, he showed the students out of the room. Harry could have sworn, however, that he heard a soft whisper in his ear saying, "See you tonight."

Harry blushed slightly as Ginny brushed by him among the flock of students. Yes, he would see her tonight. Whether he was going to propose to her, he didn't know. Maybe just pop the question in a hypothetical way. He could also decide at the last minute. It was, after all, what he was famous for.

Ginny lay in the Gryffindor common room, pondering why Harry may have asked to see her that night. She was deep in thought when an owl flew through the room and dropped a letter on her head.

Opening it curiously, she read, _Meet me tonight in classroom 14_, 11;30. "Huh? I thought Harry wanted me to meet him by his classroom. Maybe he changed his mind."

She crumpled up the parchment and threw it across the room into the rubbish bin. Most of the students had already gone to bed, leaving Ginny alone in the common room. _Perfect_. Ginny crawled catlike to the portrait hole and went through.

All was quiet the whole time Ginny crept down the hall. She was relieved when she reached the door to classroom 14. Opening it quietly, she slid in. Harry stood, shadowed by the large wardrobe behind him. "I knew you would come Ginny." He slurred his words as he spoke.

"What? I told you I would. Hey, is something wrong with your voice? It sounds funny."

"Why would there be." Harry moved closer, almost falling over. Ginny could see his body now, though his face was still covered.

"Are you sure you're fine? You're acting odd. Are you . . . drunk?"

Harry moved even closer. Ginny could see his face now . . . but it wasn't Harry. It was Colin. Ginny started to back away, his breath smelled vile, putrid. Colin kept moving forward until he backed her into the wall.

His head bent down. It was obvious to Ginny what he was going to do. Her eyes went wide as he moved down to kiss her. Before she could scream, Colin's mouth covered hers, forcing her to stand, routed on the spot, totally helpless.

Harry moved through the dark corridors towards his classroom. He had the ring carefully hidden in his robes. This was it. He wondered how Ron felt before he gave his ring to Hermione as he passed classroom 12.

Just as he passed classroom 14, he thought he heard a muffled noise. Harry stopped moving and pressed an ear against the door. Yes, someone was in there. Straightening his robes, he put on his Professor posture and opened the door.

Harry choked when he realized he had walked in on something. Though the room was dark, he could make out what looked like Colin snogging someone. Stepping forward, he started to clear his throat to get the couple's attention, but stopped.

He had seen red hair. . . _Ginny_ was kissing Colin. And here he was, about to give her a promise ring. Harry felt nothing but betrayal. Three words kept repeating in his head, over and over and over again. _Ginny, Colin, Kissing._

Ginny was trying to get Colin off her, she kicked at him, pulled his hair, but he wouldn't budge. She was vaguely aware of someone opening the door through all her trauma. Maybe they would help her. Tilting her head to the side, her heart stopped. Was that? It can't be . . . Oh no. That person is _Harry_.

Seeing Harry standing there seemed to kick Ginny into action. She kneed Colin with where it hurt. He backed away into the desk, kneeling over in pain. Wiping her mouth in disgust, Ginny turned to Harry.

His eyes were dark with confusion, face showing absolutely no emotion. "Harry, I, I can explain. I-It's not what you think." Tears were streaming down Ginny's face, as she waited for his comment.

"Then what is it Ginny? Not what I think? I'll tell you what I think. I think we are fucking _over_."

Ginny closed her eyes. Harry had never sworn at her. The words had flung across her like a whip. Over. She and Harry were over. Broken up. When she opened her eyes, Harry was turning around.

"I think your new boyfriend could use some ice,"he snapped, then stalked down the hallway. Ginny ran to the door and watched as her one true love left her sight.

When he had gone, she was only angry. Angry at herself for not sending Harry an owl asking why he had changed plans. Angry that she had actually walked into this door. But most of all, she was angry at Colin.

Colin was standing up, walking towards Ginny. Through her anger and sadness, Ginny whipped around and stunned him. Then, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, she ran the opposite direction that Harry had run. The direction out of Hogwarts.

Harry sat in his dark classroom, going over the events of the night. He was breathing deeply, staring at the wall in front of him. One question hung in the air. Why? Why had Ginny done this? He pulled out the blue velvet box and stared at it.

Suddenly, his anger cracked. He chucked it at the wall where it broke, promise ring falling out. He wondered why he hadn't seen this coming before. He was just a sap. A sap that had actually thought he was in love. He had been wrong.

**_To Be Continued . . ._**

A/n: Wow, deep huh? Anyway, I'll try and update soon. Depends on how many reviews I get. lol!

Livy : You're talking about the ring in the second chapter, correct? Well, it was just symbolizing that Harry had quite a few girlfriends, each one giving him lots of gifts. When Ginny saw a ring she hadn't seen before, she asked if Harry had gotten another girlfriend who had given him the ring. Get it?


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Sorry it took so long! My Computer wouldn't start and, well, yeah.

Harry awoke the next morning, head lying on his desk. He had a slight headache in his temples and his jaw hurt from lying on the desk. "Thank the friggin God it's Saturday." he thought standing up.

Deciding he wanted to take a long shower, Harry wrapped his cloak around him and started down the corridor to his quarters. Luckily there were no students in the hallways at 6:00 am or they would have seen their Professor in dirty clothes, dark circles under his eyes, and a stubble forming on his chin.

About an hour and a half later, Harry was feeling much better in clean clothes and freshly showered. He spent two minutes looking at himself in his mirror. Now why had Ginny gone and kissed Colin? Was it his appearance?

Harry's hair was now long and shaggy. It was not quite like Sirius's casual look nor Bill's cool look. It just weighed his hair down so it didn't stick up as much. It even covered his scar as an added bonus.

His body was lean and muscular, from both Quidditch and War training. Dumbledore had said that he had to have physical strength as well as magical. He wasn't as tall as he wanted to be, but not short ether. No, his physical appearance didn't suck.

"Shouldn't I feel worse about losing my girlfriend? I mean, I loved her . . . or did I? We kind of rushed into things. And there I was about to promise her I would marry her. Maybe this whole affair was for the better good."

Harry pushed himself into an overstuffed chair, thinking hard.

"What am I to do now? Okay, here are the circumstances. I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. My secret girlfriend was kissing Colin in a classroom. And I have to teach both of them on Monday. How can things get any worse? Well, Voldemort could come back to life and try to kill me in his misguided attempt for revenge, but that's never going to happen. Hopefully."

Someone knocking on Harry's door pulled him out of his thoughts. Getting up, he slumped over and opened it. Hermione bustled in and lightly whacked him on the side of the head. "Uh Hermione . . . What's the occasion?"

"Oh Harry, how could you be so blind? So . . . so like _Ron_."

Harry was confused. It was written all over his face. Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Harry, why did you break up with Ginny?"

Harry slumped back into his chair. It was clear now that Ginny had gone to Hermione."What kind of B.S. did Ginny feed you? She was the one kissing Colin, not me!"

Hermione sighed. "Harry, you're thicker then I thought. Colin was drop dead drunk."

Harry looked up, completely down founded. "_What_? Then why was Ginny kissing him?"

"Colin attacked her, cornering her into a wall and forcing her to snog him. She was just coming to her senses when you showed up. Didn't you wonder why she kicked him?" Hermione was almost smiling at Harry's stupidity.

Harry's mouth was open, eyes wide. "I thought she was just putting up a good show. So wait . . . Ginny doesn't like Colin?"

"Well of coarse not!"

"She still likes me?"

Hermione shrugged. "To be honest Harry, I'm not sure. Not after the way you treated her."

"Hermione, what do you propose that I do? Apologize to Ginny and get a new job? There were no job offers- well, there was that one to play on the Chudley Cannons."

"Harry, do you really think that's the best way to solve things? To run away from your problems? If you did this with Voldemort, we'd probably all be dead. Just think about what you want to say and do before you do it. I don't want two Rons running around, I have enough trouble with one."

With that, she left Harry to his thoughts once again.

Harry was sprinting down the halls, going anywhere his mind could think of so that he could find Ginny. He had to talk to her. They both had to work this knot out.

Slowing down so he could casually search the library, he caught sight of a flash of red hair. Ginny was sitting at a table near the back of the room, deeply submerged in homework.

Taking a deep breath, Harry sat down in the seat opposite Ginny. If Ginny knew Harry was there, she didn't show it. She sat there staring at her book, though Harry noticed her eyes weren't moving across the page.

"Ginny, you can't ignore me forever."

Ginny continued to stare at her book, causing Harry to sigh. "Alright, you don't have to look at me, just listen. Okay, so, I'm sorry . . . I over reacted completely, refusing to see what was under my nose the entire time. I should've known that you would never do that to me. "

A student walked by, looking at them curiously. "Ginny's just having a little trouble with her ah-_ homework_. I'm helping her."

The corners Ginny's lips twitched as if she were about to smile. The student nodded then walked away frowning slightly. Making sure no one was listening in on their conversation, Harry turned back to Ginny, rubbing his forehead.

"I understand if you never want to see me again, but if you do want to still be friends, tell me because I'll have nothing here to stay for."

When Ginny didn't say anything, Harry stood up. "Okay then. See you around." He was just walking out of the library when a hand appeared on his shoulder. Turning around, Harry saw Ginny.

"Harry, you don't have to leave Hogwarts. We can still be friends if that's what you want, but there's no way I'm going to date you anymore after what you did to me . . . deal?"

Harry gave her a lopsided smile. "Deal. Uh, see you Monday in class."

"Yeah, in class." She said in return, walking back to her table in the library. "What are the consequences of what I have just done? I mean, Harry was standing there with open arms and I turned him down."

Ginny sighed, leaning her head in her hand. "It's for the best. How do I know Harry will trust me in anything otherwise?"

The next day Harry was sitting in the great hall eating a Chicken leg when Pigwidgeon came soaring over to him, flying into the side of his head. While a few teachers were laughing, Harry untied the letter and read.

_Harry,_

_How have you been? We would be delighted if you would join us for Christmas break. The entire family will be there, including Ron who got out of Auror training for a week. Much love,_

_Mrs. Weasley_

Harry grinned. "I haven't seen Ron in ages. Or the whole Weasley family to be exact. Yeah, I'll go." Scribbling a yes on the back of the letter, he snatched Pig who had been flying around the teacher's table and sent him off.

Glancing at Ginny, he took a sip of Pumpkin juice. A whole week with Ginny? No! He shouldn't think of her like that. She definitely doesn't think like that about him at least. Harry looked at Ginny again. She was talking to Luna. Whoever the guy was that got to keep Ginny for good was one lucky guy.

Hogsmead weekend came before anyone knew it, and soon there were laughing couples heading out for Christmas shopping. Harry was in his office enjoying a large mug of Coffee when he heard Ginny walking outside his door.

Setting down his cup, he crept over and pressed his ear against the wood. In muffled tonesw, Harry heard Ginny talking to someone. A boy perhaps?

"Oh, hi Jack. How are you doing?"

Harry pressed his ear harder against the door. Did she mean Jack Slopper?

"Hi Ginny. Look, I was wondering . . . Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?"

"Oh, sure. I was going to do some Christmas shopping. I'm a bit behind schedule"

"Me too. We'd better hurry, they're heading down."

"Okay, lets go."

Both were oblivious to the pair of Green eyes following them down from behind a door. Sao it was Slopper. Well, Ginny isn't exactly ugly, someone was bound to want to date her. He just didn't think it would be so soon.

Going back inside, Harry drained the last of his Coffee in one gulp, then kneeled under bed. He pulled out a box. It was the box of Christmas presents he'd gotten for his friends.

For Hagrid he bought a large and colorful book with detailed lesson tactics. Hermione's gift had taken a while, seeing as she was his friend, but not girlfriend. Harry settled upon a pair of silver hoop earrings.

Ron's gift was one of the easiest to achieve. Since he was next in line for the Chudley Cannons seeker, Harry got a Quaffle signed by the whole team. For Bill Harry found a leather necklace with a dragon fang attached to match his earring.

Charlie's gift had been difficult. Harry came across a rare cloak that would protect one from fire. It was perfect for Charlie's job which was handling dragons. Percy just required a fancy set of Quills from Flourish and Blotts.

For Fred and George, Harry had filled a small bag with muggle toys and candy that he knew they would make into pranks.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's gift was more of a thank-you gift then a Christmas one. Harry had found out about House Elf couple that was having a baby and needed a place to work. They went to Dumbledore first, but there was no more room in the Kitchens.

Harry had said that the Weasleys would gladly take them in, and that they could even wear real clothes. He arranged for them to arrive Christmas morning at the Burrow. In the mean time, he had a certificate of belonging to show the elves were to work at the Burrow.

Ginny's gift had been the hardest by far. He didn't have a clue what to get for her because they had just broken up. Harry had finally decided on an expensive, red leather diary encrusted with jewels in the corners.

The Promise ring he had bought two weeks before was in the back of his desk, collecting dust. He had to remind himself that someday he would meet another women whom he wanted to marry.

Piling everything back into the box, harry pulled out his wand. One wave ensured that all the gifts were wrapped in colorful paper, each with a small Christmas card. Sighing heavily, he kicked the box back under his bed.

Harry had to apparate to the Weasleys' house on Christmas eve which was tomorrow. He couldn't wait to take a break from his classes and work. Smiling, he closed his eyes, falling asleep until dinner.

At six o'clock in the evening the next day, Harry was dressed in bottle green robes and had his box of presents and trunk in hand. Making sure he had everything ready, he closed his eyes, apparatting to the Burrow.

When he opened his eyes once more, he was standing on the front porch, looking inside the window. Knocking on the door, he felt himself almost drop the gifts when he was hugged tightly by Mrs. Weasley.

"Glad you could come, Harry dear. Come on inside, it's freezing," she said, ushering him forward.

"Harry, mate! Great to see ya!" Fred and George came sailing by, taking his box and replacing it with a glass of Wizard Wine.

"You too," Harry barely had time to say, before a hand clapped onto his back. Ron was grinning next to Harry, hand still on his shoulder.

"How you doing Harry? Hogwarts hasn't changed has it?"

"Nope. Only change is that I don't have to take any of Snape's crap." He followed a laughing Ron into the Family room where Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, and Ginny where laying about on the couches. Harry spotted his gifts, now arranged under a brightly decorated Christmas tree.

"Hey everybody, how's everything?" Harry asked flopping down among the Weasleys.

"Just fine Harry, how have you been? DADA teacher at Hogwarts huh? That must have it's privileges," Bill said, taking a sip of Wine.

"Sort of. The problem is that I'm only a year older then the seventh years, so I can't date a cute one that I like."

"Who would want to date you Harry," Fred challenged through a mouthful of peanuts.

"Well, as Ginny said around four months ago, I've had six, no, seven girlfriends in the past two years. Don't believe me? Would you like to see in my pensive the ah- _delicate_ moments I've had with each?"

Ron made retching sounds while Fred and George threw nuts at Harry. The rest joined Harry in laughing.

When Harry recovered, he asked, "Where's Percy? I thought he was here."

Hermione answered him. "He's probably upstairs working on something. Even I don't work on Christmas."

"Yeah, well Percy would work through his Wedding ceremony if he had the choice." Ginny said, leaning against the pillows.

Harry suddenly became aware of how pretty she looked even in jeans and a jumper. Her red hair fanned out along the pillows and-

"_Dinner_!"came Mrs. Weasley's voice.

The clan of young adults piled into the magically enlarged kitchen to meet the heavenly scent of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

There was all of Harry's favorites, including turkey, potatoes, salad, peas, and bread. He simply loaded his plate with as much food as he could and dug into the delicious feast.

Everyone was busy talking and eating except Harry and Ginny. Somehow they had both ended together at the far end of the table. To embarrassed to talk much, they both ate in silence, listening in on the other's conversations.

Every once in a while Harry's hand would accidentally bump Ginny's causing both to blush. He was relieved when Mrs. Weasley finally brought in the Treacle Tart for dessert. After two huge pieces each, everyone was full and Happy.

It was Charlie's idea that everyone should go outside and have a snowball fight before bed. All but Percy and agreed, claiming that it was getting too late to play.

"Aw, come on Perce, you never play." Ron stated longingly.

"No thanks Ronald. I have an Essay to do for-."

Ron slammed the door in his face, heading to the crown of people shivering in the snow. They started to decide the rules, figuring that you could hit anywhere of the body. Ginny and Hermione grinned evilly.

"Except _there_," Charlie said, exasperated.

Ginny smiled innocently. "Well, if it happens to be an accident . . ."

"Okay, every man for themselves. On the count of three, we play. One, two, _three_!"

The crowd scattered, each person wanting to find a good hideout. Harry skidded behind a large rock, making three large snowballs. Peeking behind his boulder, he lobbed one over to a likely looking area, behind a bush.

Sure enough, a loud grunt from Ron came, causing the others to throw snowballs towards the sound. Snickering softly, Harry was just grabbing another snowball when one collided with the side of his face.

Spinning around, Harry saw Ginny running behind a tree. Shaking his head free of snow, he ignored the scream coming from Hermione and ran after Ginny. She shrieked in laughter, running through the thicket of trees, Harry in tow.

"You know I have you Weasley!" He shouted as he jumped over a snow covered rock. When Harry turned the corner, Ginny was gone once again. Suddenly, a snowball rammed into his back. Laughing, Harry chased after Ginny, finally gaining on her.

Taking a wild leap, Harry tackled her, sending them both tumbling down a small slope. Harry landed on top of her, grinning wickedly. Scooping up a handful of snow, he dumped it onto her face. "Payback," he whispered.

Ginny frowned playfully, making Harry fell like his knees were Jello. "Think again, Potter," she said, kicking the tree beside them. A cascade of snow buried them both. Harry emerged first, soaking wet, to watch Ginny come up too.

"Ginny," Harry asked quietly. "Do you really like Jack Slopper?"

Ginny's smile fell slightly. "How did you know about that?"

"I heard you two outside my office talking."

"Oh." She looked down at her feet.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Why won't you give me another chance?"

When she looked back at Harry, she had tears in her eyes. "I can't Harry."

"Why not?"

"You broke my heart. How can I be sure you won't break it again?"

Harry stared at her for a few moments. "Look Ginny. I am in love with you. All you have to do is walk away from me right here and now, and I will leave you alone."

_**To Be Continued . . .**_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: There! It's finally up! I'm really sorry it took so long. I've had summer duties. The next one will be up sooner, I promise!

Ginny closed her eyes and shivered. Now what do you say to that? Opening her eyes, she saw Harry's eyes filled with guilt. He was guilty and had even said sorry. That was something for a guy. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"I'll give you a second chan-" She had barely finished when Harry's mouth covered her own. A smile crept upon her face, and she pulled away. "But if you show any sign of not trusting me, we're over. For real this time, okay?"

Harry nodded, water dripping of the tips of his hair, as he moved in to kiss her again. Ginny gladly accepted, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. After a moment or two, Harry pulled away. "Ginny, do we have to tell your family?"

"Well, I suppose we're going to have to some day. I mean, they'll find out one way or another. Why?"

"I'm not sure they'd approve me dating their daughter illegally."

"Isn't there any loophole?"

Harry thought about the way Hermione had found. Yes, it would work, but did he want it? No. It would all be so they could date, not because they wanted to marry. What if it didn't work out for them?

"Afraid not. Maybe we should tell Dumbledore."

"I'm not sure Harry. What if you lose your job?"

"I don't care about my job Gin, I care about you. You don't know what it did to me when I saw Slopper ask you out."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Slopper! He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend!"

Harry's mouth dropped. "Did you agree?"

Ginny didn't answer.

"That is not a good sign. Why Ginny?"

"Well, I was still upset about you and wanted a way to forget about you. . .So I kind of said yes. You aren't mad, are you?"

Harry looked hesitant. "Besides the fact that my renewed girlfriend has another guy besides me, I'm fine." He sat down on a nearby-tree stump. "Boy do we have problems with our sex-lives."

Ginny sat down beside him for a while before looking up and saying, "Harry? How do we get back up that slope?"

An hour and one half later found all the Weasleys, plus Hermione and Harry, soaked to the bone and heading back toward the Burrow. Nobody noticed that Ginny and Harry had their hands intertwined behind their backs.

Finally, after mugs of hot chocolate, Bill, Charlie and the twins decided it was time to go to bed, leaving the four some at the kitchen table. They all sat silently, sipping their hot chocolate until the clock chimed 12 o'clock.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," Ron whispered before leaning over and kissing her. Ginny and Harry looked at each other, nodded, then stood up.

"Right then. Um, we'll just be leaving now. I've got to madly kiss your sister Ron."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, go ahead Harry," Ron said breathlessly.

Shoving his fist in his mouth, Harry grabbed Ginny by the waist and the two climbed the stairs and into Ginny's bedroom. "Well that was . . . interesting."

Harry grinned. "You know, I should ask him next time to give up The Cannons."

Ginny gave a soft laugh before leaning her head on Harry's chest. "I'm glad we're back together," she whispered.

"Me too," Harry replied before kissing her gently.

The next morning brought colorful lights and presents galore. Harry had gotten everything from a new book from Hermione to a whole bag of Wizarding Wheezes from Gred and Forge. When the house elves arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley cried, saying it was far too much.

It all ended fast, as all good things do, and soon Harry and Ginny were back at Hogwarts once again.

Harry sat at his desk as his seventh year students piled into their seats. He smiled, particularly for Ginny who, in his opinion, looked Gorgeous that morning. As usual, all the girls sighed.

"Hullo class. How was your Christmas?" There was a few greats and awesomes among the class and a girl with brown hair asked how _his_ Christmas was.

Harry blushed slightly. His Christmas had been ever so special. He and Ginny had stayed up snogging and doing . . . other things. "It was good. I rode my broom around and such."

Ginny was finding it hard not to smile. Here Harry was lying to the whole class, and she knew what he really did. She stared at her desk until Harry started to speak again.

"Okay, today we're going to learn about the Fwooper. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

And so the class continued , Harry making them read pages 256-268 and complete the questions on the board.. He flopped back into his desk, grading essays from the third years until Ginny walked up to his desk.

"Professor Potter? I was wondering if there were some people who could withstand the Fwooper song."

"Why yes Ms. Weasley. There are some people who can withstand the song. Mind you, they are very rare."

Ginny leaned on the desk and dropped a wad of paper. "Thanks Professor."

Harry glanced at her questionably, before grabbing the wad of paper. He spun in his spinney chair so his back was facing the class and opened the parchment.

_Harry, Thanks a lot for the most boring assignment of the century! I've had more fun in Binn's! _

_Ginny_

Harry's mouth twisted into a small smile. This could be fun. Closing his eyes, Harry gave a wave of his wand.

Ginny was scribbling that most Fwooper owners had to have a licence when words that were not her own appeared on the page.

_Ginny, I'm glad you're enjoying the hard work while I sit here doing nothing. Yawn._

_Harry_

Ginny's mouth was open when she finished reading. She was about to read it again when the words disappeared. So he used a naughty note charm huh? Okay, here's a piece of his own medicine.

Harry was waiting for Ginny's return. He felt a strange tickling on the back of his hand, and realized it was her note.

_Harry, Bite me! _

_Ginny_

Grinning sheepishly, Harry thought up his note and sent it.

Ginny almost squealed in shock when Harry's note appeared on her chest.

_Ginny, With pleasure._

_Harry PS: Love You_

Class ended far earlier then Harry would have liked. What could he say? It was fun. He watched as Ginny pretended to stay back after class to ask Harry another question. When the door closed, she leaned in toward his ear. "I love you too."

Over the next two weeks, Harry watched as Ginny sat next to Jack Slopper at meals and walked with him to classes. She had told him it meant nothing, but Harry still felt uneasy, especially after what had happened with Colin.

One Saturday at lunch, Harry was watching as Ginny and Jack walked away to the Common Room when Ginny pulled Jack aside. Steadying himself to stand up at any moment, Harry watched as Ginny said something to Jack.

After about two minutes, Ginny turned and left Jack standing. Perhaps Ginny finally broke it off with Slopper. Just the thought made Harry's Chocolate eclair even sweeter.

Finishing up his dessert, Harry walked up the staircase, pausing by Jack who seemed to be stumped. "Anything Wrong Mr. Slopper?"

Jack looked up, startled, and shook his head. "Nothing much . . . it's just that my girlfriend broke up with me. She said it wasn't working out."

Trying to suppress the extreme happiness he felt, Harry nodded in what he hoped to be an understanding way. "Yeah well, there's plenty of other fish in the sea."

With that, Harry walked up the steps to his office where he knew Ginny would be waiting. "So you finally broke up with him?" he asked opening the door.

Ginny nodded. "I just felt so guilty. I mean, I was making it seem as though he stood a chance when he really didn't. There was also the fact that I was making you jealous."

"Hey! I wasn't jealous! I was just didn't like the fact that my girlfriend spent time with another guy."

"Yeah, uh huh. You were jealous."

Harry flopped onto his couch next to Ginny. "Don't you have Quidditch practice today?"

Ginny waved a hand. "It got cancelled. Apparently the Captain has the flu or something."

"I miss Quidditch. It used to be my life."

"Why don't you play professionally? You'd be quite good you know."

Harry ruffled his hair. "I've thought about it. I've actually had a few offers."

"Why didn't you take them?"

"Besides the fact that I'm doing a favor for Dumbledore?"

Ginny sat up. "Then why don't you ask Dumbledore to do a favor for you?"

"You know Gin, maybe I should." He rolled over, facing Ginny. " I feel like Lupin."

"How?"

"Having to keep secrets from Dumbledore. It doesn't feel right. I almost feel as if he already knows."

"Maybe you should talk to him. If you lose your job, you can apply to be seeker for The Cannons or something."

"True. I'll have a word with him later this week. The sooner the better."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Good."

A/N: As you can see, the story is coming to an end. There's maybe two more chapters left. Please R&R! Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It's up! YYYYYAAAY. My computer has been unplugged, but it's in again and I'm up and running. I've decided to make the story a little longer then i thought , so thats good. This is kind of short, so the next will be a lot longer. This one was kind of a filler. Anyway, did you all read HBP? I finished in in one day! Ug, schools started again. Okay, on to the chappie!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ginny walked briskly out of the classroom with Luna by her side. It had been a long day, and she was glad it was over. With the exams heading their way, the seventh years were under complete havoc.

So much havoc in fact, that Ginny and Harry had barely a second to speak. Ginny privately agreed that life was much easier without having to worry that she would get expelled any moment. The sooner Harry spoke to Dumbledore, the better.

"So Ginny, how have you and Harry been?"

"Oh, well we haven't really seen much of each other lately. You know, with all the final exam studying."

Luna nodded, looking down at her text books. "I'm going to go to the library. I feel the need to study more."

"Okay. I'm taking a break for today." Ginny smiled, "Besides, maybe I'll get the chance to see Harry."

Luna took a turn up the grand staircase, Ginny headed outside onto the grounds with a book. The weather was perfect after all.

She leaned down against a tree by the pond. It's crystal-blue waters sparkled against the sun's rays as Ginny opened the book. Time passed by, and before Ginny knew it, the book was finished.

"What to do on such a beautiful day?" she pondered aloud.

"How about spending it with your boyfriend?"

Ginny spun around. Harry was leaning against the tree beside her, an amused expression on he face. He ducked however, as Ginny flung a punch at his head. "Hey, what did I do?"

"How long have you been sitting there?"

Harry grinned. "I don't know, fifteen, twenty minutes or so. You're cute when you read.."

Ginny playfully aimed a punch again, this time hitting her target. "You're even cuter when you have the famous Weasley temper, set on full flame."

"And you're cute when you're cowering in fear of my wrath." Ginny smiled at her boyfriend as he moved to sit next to her.

They sat that way for a while, looking out into the lake until Ginny spoke up. "You know we really shouldn't be sitting together like this. Some third year could just look out the window and see his teacher and a student snuggling. It may not compute."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, and then he'd see me lean in to kiss you-"

"-and I'd wrap my arms around your neck and-"

"-you'd fall into my arms and-"

"- we'd kiss." Ginny finished. "But that can't happen until you talk to Dumbledore."

Harry stared out into space, his face twisted into a guilty look.

"Well, to tell you the truth Gin, I'm not sure that I'm going to anymore. It's like something Lupin told me. When he my dad and Sirius were Animagi, they were all lying to Dumbledore. Part of him wanted to tell Dumbledore, but the other part of him . . . the other part of him didn't want to have Dumbledore know that he betrayed his trust."

Ginny looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Harry was basically saying he didn't want to confess to Dumbledore that he was dating her. He didn't want to lose Dumbledore's trust.

The two were quiet for a while until Ginny spoke up. "Harry, if you really ever want to have a serious relationship with anyone, there has to be commitments. Loving someone is never going to be easy."

She turned to look Harry in the eyes. "If you can't tell Dumbledore a simple thing like this, then how will I know if you'll be able to tell _me_ anything? If you're taking the short or hard way out of life?"

"Ginny, I-"

"You have to make a decision Harry. Dumbledore's trust, or our relationship. When you figure that out, find me. Until then, I'll be waiting."

Ginny picked her book up and walked towards the castle without another word.

Harry sighed deeply. He loved Ginny, he really did. It was just . . . it wasn't as easy as she had put it. Dumbledore had been a big part of his life. He couldn't just snap the friendly relationship.

"Arg!" Harry growled out in frustration. This wasn't the way life after Voldemort died was supposed to be. He was supposed to be living happily ever after with a wife, kids, and a dog.

"Since when is life ever easy for me," he mumbled miserably. "Now Ginny is mad at me. Maybe I should tell Dumbledore."

"Tell Dumbledore what?"

Harry spun around. Standing in the sunshine was Ron. He walked over, flopping down next to Harry. "Tell Dumbledore what?" He asked again..

Harry rubbed his forehead, thinking fast. _If I tell Ron about me dating Ginny, he'll whip my ass. Then again, I can't lie to Ron. He should find out sooner or later anyway . . ._

Just as Harry was opening his mouth, Ron spoke up. "Listen Harry . . . the reason I'm here is because-because . . . _I think I got Hermione pregnant!_"

Harry's mouth dropped. Ron? Hermione? Pregnant? Before marriage? _Looks like we both have our problems._

"I can understand if you're surprised. . . it just sort of happened, y'know? We just found out yesterday. Hermione sent me a letter at Auror camp. Luckily Moody gave me a week to . . . to sort things out."

Ron looked at Harry, his face clearly asking 'what should I do' over and over again. "Um," Harry began. "Congratulations, but I just don't know what to say. One minute I'm sorting out my own problems with Gi- I mean my problems with _work_, then you come over with yours."

Ron stared out into the Lake, a blank expression on his face as he fumbled with his hands. Both men were quiet for a moment until Harry asked, "Does your mum know?" Ron shook his head slowly.

"We were going to keep quiet until Hermione started to, uh show."

Harry started laughing, running his hands through his hair. The situation was so classic. Both men had problems with their girls. Both men had no clue what to do. What else was there to do but laugh?

Soon Ron was laughing with Harry, grinning in spite of himself. When they finally settled down, Harry stood up, brushing dirt off his robes. "There's only one thing to do right now."

"What's that?" Ron asked, following suit.

"We get a drink in The Three Broomsticks." Clapping Ron on the back, both men headed off Hogwarts grounds to the pub.

XoXoXoXoX

Ginny stood up in the Astronomy tower, her hands in her robe pockets. She felt slightly guilty of the way she had yelled at Harry, but knew it was for the best. Besides, it wasn't like they were fighting or anything . . . right?

Sighing, she leaned against the edge of the tower, looking over toward the area where Harry had been sitting.

_Huh? What's Ron doing with Harry? I thought he was supposed to be in Auror training. I wonder if something happened?_

She was almost about to start running down to talk to Harry and Ron when both of them stood up and started walking away. Frowning slightly, Ginny slumped back against the edge.

_Can this day get even more confusing?_

"Hey."

Hermione's voice washed over Ginny softly as she turned into Hermione's bushy hair.

"I have to talk to you about something. Ron's talking to Harry right now." There was something in Hermione's voice that Ginny couldn't place. Worry? Fear? Guilt?

_Maybe I was wrong. Today can get more confusing._

A/N: Not exactly my longest chapter but at leat I updated. I'll be able to update a lot sooner now that my computer is hooked up again. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here we go, just like I promised! A little bit of a dark chapter with a tiny bit of humor in it as well. Hope you like it!

"What do you mean?" Ginny answered finally.

Hermione looked over the grounds, her hair blowing freely in the wind. "It was a mistake . . . A spur of the moment kind of thing. We forgot the protection."

Ginny frowned slightly, not knowing what Hermione was talking about. "Wha- OH! Wait a minute . . . are you trying to tell me that-that you're _pregnant!_"

Hermione bit her lip, nodding as she waited for Ginny's reaction. After all, she was a bit young to be pregnant. Ron and herself weren't even married yet.

"Well, that's . . . that's great I guess. You're going to be a mum, and I'm . . . I'm going to be an Aunt!" Ginny smiled at Hermione, hugging her friendly manner.

"I know it's great, I'm just worried about what your mum might think. You know, because Ron and I aren't married yet."

Ginny twirled a loose tendril of her long hair around her finger in a casual way. "Are you kidding? She'll just be happy that she's getting a grandchild. Besides, Ron gave you a promise ring, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Well, actually . . . have you told your parents yet?"

"Yes. Yes I have." Hermione leaned against the edge as Ginny had been doing earlier and looked out onto the shining lake. "My mum is a little upset . . . My parents are really old-fashioned. In the end, she and my dad were happy for me though."

Ginny studied Hermione's face carefully, looking for the reason to why Hermione wasn't at least a little happier. "Hermione, are you okay? You seem a little . . ."

"I'm scared." Hermione cut in. Her lip started to tremble as she turned to Ginny. "I'm scared Ginny. I'm not even married, and I'm pregnant. Wh-what if Ron leaves me? I'll b-be alone t-to raise a child!"

Ginny tried her best to comfort Hermione, but she kept carrying on. "I'm not supposed to let this happen! I'm the smart one . . . the responsible one! N-now look at me? I'm just some k-kind of a-a _scarlet woman_."

Hermione broke out into complete sobs, as Ginny rubbed her back. "No Hermione, you're not a scarlet woman. And you shouldn't worry about Ron. If I know him as well as I think I do, he won't leave. You're going to be just fine, okay? Harry, Ron, and I . . . we're your best friends. We won't let anything happen to you."

Hermione gave Ginny a watery smile as the two looked out into the falling sunset.

"So have you found out what gender the baby is?"

"No, but I really hope it's a girl. Someone to buy pink bows and give bubble baths to." She smiled, her eyes sparkling.

Seeing Hermione smile like that made Ginny happy for her.

_You'd better not do anything stupid Ron_.

"Would you want her to have brown, or red hair?"

"Isn't it obvious that I have no choice? All my children will end up having red hair. Not that I mind of coarse. I wish my hair was more like your's. The children will be lucky."

"Hopefully they won't get the freckle trait. I _hate_ my freckles. They go waaay beyond the 'cute' and 'innocent' look."

"Yes I don't want them to have freckles either. They're rather ugly."

Hermione was trying not to laugh, as Ginny stuck her tongue out. "Your freckles can't look that bad Ginny. Harry obviously likes them."

Ginny's playful expression turned into a solemn one.

"Ginny, what is it? Did something happen between you two?"

"Well, we didn't exactly fight. I just yelled at him a bit."

That was when Ginny told Hermione all about what had happened down by the lake. It felt like a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders when she finished.

"Looks like we both have our problems. You shouldn't worry Ginny. Harry will come around soon. He'll learn that taking chances is what love is all about."

"That's why I feel so bad." She looked Hermione in the eye. "I keep forgetting that he doesn't really know all about love. He's still learning."

"Well give him some time, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. After all, I love him too much to forget about it."

They both stayed silent for a few minutes until Hermione's stomach growled. She gave a small giggle as Ginny's growled too.

"Want to go down to Hogsmead and have Dinner? I'm sure Dumbledore will let you. It's a family emergency."

Laughing again, Ginny and Hermione fastened their cloaks and headed for a quick chat with Dumbledore. Ginny had long forgotten about seeing Harry and Ron heading for Hogsmead as well.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Harry sloppily poured Fire Whiskey into his and Ron's empty glasses. It seemed as though they had been re-filled over a hundred times.

Ron eagerly took his glass, sipping down the alcohol in one large gulp. He grinned when some of it slopped down his front.

"Sso Harrry," he slurred. "Howws it at Hogwartss?"

"Oh, youu know. Same oldd same oldd. Thee onlyy thing good aboutt it is Gi-"

"Heyy, Harry, I need a litttle more whiskkey."

Harry obliged, pouring a little too much into the glass. It over flowed onto the table, leaving a red stain on the white table runner.

"Whatt were you sayying Harry?" Ron hiccuped, as his eyes tried to focus on Harry's face.

"Whatt was I sayying?"

"Yeaah, what were youu sayying?"

"Huhh?" Harry drowned another cup of Whiskey.

"Sttop it Haryy. Whatt were you sayying before?"

Harry hiccuped in response, laughing maniacally as he fell out of his chair. Ron started laughing too, banging his large fist on the table.

People around them were looking at them strangely. Harry Potter drunk? This is the wizarding world's hero? Some stupid kid more like.

Ron stopped laughing and smiled when he saw two blonde girls sitting at the bar.

"Heyy Harry, lookk."

Harry stood up, and the two of them staggered to the bar to sit next to the girls.

"Misterr! Cann wee have twooo drinks forr the lovelyy ladies?"

The women smirked at each other. After all, who wouldn't jump at the chance to flirt with a drunk Harry Potter?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Ginny and Hermione walked down the lightly lite street of Hogsmead. They were walking past a small pub when Ginny stopped, and stared disbelieving into the window.

Hermione's mouth dropped. "It couldn't be them . . . they know better then to-"

"But it is them. Oh my god, Hermione. All those people are in there."

Hermione turned back to the window.

Ron and Harry were getting very cozy with two beautiful women at the bar with groups of people ogling at them.

Ginny's fists clenched. How stupid could he get? Next morning this would be all over the papers. 'Harry Potter gets Drunk with a Blonde Bimbo'. There were already people taking pictures.

Without knowing what she was doing, Ginny stomped towards the pub entrance, Hermione in her wake.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Ron looked up, his vision foggy. Though he was completely wasted, he could still recognize his girlfriend when he saw her. She and Ginny were standing outside the pub.

"Heyy, Harry. Isn't thatt Ginny and Hermionee?"

Harry stopped flirting with the girl to look through the window. Ginny and Hermione were now heading for the door. "Yeahh Ron, I thinkk that iss."

The bell chimed as the door opened, when a furious and highly embarrassed Ginny stomping into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Harry stupidly looked at the girls next to him and back at Ginny. "Beingg friendly?"

_**Smack!**_

Ginny smacked Harry in the face with all the strength she could muster. The momentum sent Harry flying into the woman next to him. Ron started laughing until Hermione stepped forward.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You're not too innocent yourself, you Bastard. And to think that I actually wanted to marry you!"

Ginny stopped glaring at Harry long enough to glance at Hermione in shock. Hermione swearing? Watch out Ron.

Ron however didn't seem too concerned. His head swayed as he collapsed onto the floor next to Harry.

Sighing heavily, Ginny dragged her arms around Harry's waist and hoisted him off the woman. Panting under the weight of her so-called boyfriend, she shot daggers at the women. "Make another move on Harry and Ron, and I will personally make sure to curse you."

Hermione was dragging Ron past the crowds of people who were still staring, stopping at the door to wait for Ginny.

"If I see any of this in the papers, I will make you all wish that I had Obliviated you."

Hermione unclasped her cloak, wrapping it around Ron, and pulling the hood up and over his face. Ginny followed suit. This way people wouldn't question why the famous Harry Potter was being dragged out of a pub.

Both girls dragged the drunken men of the streets to the outskirts of town where Ginny stopped to wipe her forehead clean of sweat. Harry and Ron weren't exactly light weight. They also weren't unconscious and moved while the girls dragged them up the hill.

"Where should we go, Hermione? We can't exactly drag them into the castle like this."

"Actually, we might be able to. It's past curfew, the students should be in bed by now. Maybe we can get them to walk too." Hermione gestured at Ron and Harry, who were groaning on the ground.

"Its worth a try." Ginny grabbed Harry's shoulders, his full weight making her knees shake.

"Uhhgggggggggggnn, I don'tt feel very goodd."

"No, Harry don-"

Harry threw up all over Ginny. She let go of him in disgust, leaving him to finally faint onto the ground.

"Hermione, move away from Ron!"

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She dropped Ron in the dirt and darted away just in time.

When he had finished, Hermione grabbed his chest so he wouldn't collapse into his own vomit. Both Girls grimaced, Ginny on the verge of tears.

"Let's get them to the castle then."

Hermione nodded as both of them pulled the wizards off to the castle.

A/n: Don't worry, all ends well. This won't be like when Harry saw Ginny kissing Colin, m'kay? Review and I'll update sooner.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/n: I understand that a lot of you think I need to update sooner. I'll try to update at least every two weeks, but keep in mind that I have parents who keep me from being on the computer for very long. Not to mention that I have two other stories that need updating as well. Thanx! Pottergirl_

Disclaimer: lets see, the scourgify charm is from JKR, the hangover potion is from . . . the person who first thought of it. Thanks to that person!

Ginny silently closed the door to Harry's office, sighing softly. "Thank god we didn't see a student. Could you imagine if there was a new legendary trio under an invisibility cloak watching us levitating to men up here?"

Hermione's lips curved into a small smile as she opened a potions book and began flipping through it until she found the correct page."What do you think we should do? Of course I'll end up forgiving Ron in the end . . . After all, I'm pregnant with his baby. I don't think I'd be able to handle bringing up a child alone."

Ginny was silent until she had all the potion ingredients out of the cupboard. "I don't know about Harry. I love him too much to truly give up on him, it's just that this whole thing with Dumbledore is dragging me down. Could you hand me the knife?"

"I understand where you're going Ginny, but did you ever consider what Harry was saying? Oh, and you need to sharpen it a bit, it's rather dull."

"Well, no. Guess I should have let him talk, huh?"

Hermione nodded, measuring out three tablespoons of dragon blood. " But Harry really _should_ tell Dumbledore. Actually, I have a feeling that he might even already know."

"Why d'you say that?" Ginny asked as she chopped up guynead roots.

"Because he's Dumbledore. He just knows everything." She shrugged and continued to stir the boiling potion until it turned clear.

"Eh, it smells just as bad as my robes do," Ginny coughed, covering her nose. "Is it finished?"

Hermione snapped the book shut with a flourish. "Yes, it just has to cool. In no time, we'll be able to get these prats out of their drunken stupor and have our way with them."

"Anyway, back to Harry. What do you think I should do?"

"Well," Hermione paused, ladling the hangover potion into two equal goblets. "Give him a mental kick by making it seem as though you've broken up with him. Knowing Harry, he'll do anything he can to get you back."

Ginny licked her lips. "Well, if you think it will knock some sense into him."

"Oh it will, don't worry. He really does love you. You know that right?"

"Of coarse I do! If I didn't, why do you think I'd be making this Idiotic potion? If i knew he didn't love me, I'd let him have a huge headace in the morning."

Hermione grinned, handing Ginny a goblet. "Let's put on a face then."

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Harry vaguely realized that someone was pressing a bottle to his lips. The liquid poured down his throat with a slight tingling sensation, making him feel more awake. Though it tasted and smelled terrible, he gulped it down. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see Ginny staring down at him with a goblet

Slowly the memories started to come back to Harry as he looked up at Ginny's face. His eyes traveled down and he saw with a guilty realization that her robes were filthy.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny had stood up, walking over to Ron and Hermione. Ron too was being revived. The sight of Ron made his stomach clench.

_Oh my God._

Ron was sitting up, looking at Hermione with guilt written all over his face. "Mione. . . . You know that whatever . . . Whatever happened over there it-it wasn't true."

Hermione pursed her lips, waiting for Ron to continue. "Those women meant nothing to us. Right Harry?"

Ron looked over at Harry with a pleading expression. "I think what Ron is trying to say is . . . well, you guys know we didn't do this on purpose, right?"

Ginny smirked, crossing her arms. "Actually in a way you did. You idiots chose to get drunk, this was just your consequence."

Harry closed his eyes briefly, thinking hard for a way to get out of the situation he and Ron had lodged themselves in. "Ron and I should never have done what we did, even if we were drunk. You guys have the right to do whatever you want with us."

Ron opened his mouth in protest, but closed it quikley when he saw the look Harry was giving him. Instead, Ron glanced up at Hermione, biting his lip.

"Ron," Hermione finally said. "We're going to discuss this at your flat. Maybe then I can think of a good punishment."

Ron nodded silently as he and Hermione walked over to the fireplace leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

Harry swallowed, waiting for Ginny to say something as she preformed a scourgify spell on her robes and turned to leave the room. When she was feet away from the door, she turned her head to face Harry.

"I-I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow. Goodnight Professor Potter."

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

The next day Ginny sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts staring at the thirty question practice exam in front of her. It was proving to be very hard to ignore the green eyes she knew were boring into the top of her head. Ginny tried to concentrate on the questions in front her.

28. What is the Lethifold? **_A rare creature found in tropical climates that has the appearance of a black cloak. It smothers wizards/witches in their sleep, then slowly digests them. _**

29. How does one repel the Lethifold?_ **By using the Patronus spell.**_

30. What can Harry Potter do to convince Ginny Weasley to forgive him? 

Ginny dropped her quill, smudging ink all across her hand. She looked up into Harry's waiting eyes for the first time that day, raising her eyebrows. It was almost sad to look into his eyes. They held hope, guilt, and most of all _love_.

_Let's see how much he loves me._

She hurriedly scribbled down her answer, rolled of her parchment, then walked up to Harry's desk. He held out a hand for her paper, his gaze unmoving. As Ginny put the paper into his palm, their fingers brushed lightly, sending a shiver down her spine.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Harry watched Ginny go back to her seat, then unrolled her quiz. Not even bothering to correct the majority of the quiz, he scanned down to her last answer.

_**Talk to Dumbledore.**_

Harry ran his hands through his hair, thinking hard. If he went to Dumbledore and told him about Ginny, then he would surely loose the old man's trust. However, Ginny meant more to him then anyone in the world, including Dumbledore.

"Okay class, if you have not handed in your quiz yet, please do so."

The students walked up to his desk, placing their quizzes in his hand. Harry smiled lightly as some glared at him for giving out such a hard quiz.

_The best part about being a professor._

He waited a moment before dismissing the students to lunch and taking out a piece of clean parchment. Pausing, Harry tried to mentally word out his letter to Dumbledore. After all, he was basically resigning from his job.

**_Professor Dumbledore_**,

_**I am sorry to admit that I have had a relationship one of my students.**_

"This isn't right," Harry mumbled. "I'm not sorry to be dating Ginny. It's one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

He scratched his head, thinking.

_**Professor Dumbledore,**_

**_I have been involved with Ginny Weasley for some time now._**

"Urg, that doesn't sound right. He'll get the idea that we've . . . UHHH! What am I going to do?"

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Ginny, are you okay? You seem rather glum."

Ginny looked up from behind her plate of untouched beef casserole. "No, I'm okay Luna. It's just that . . . Well come on, I can't tell you here."

Luna grunted slightly as Ginny grasped her arm, pulling her away from the Great Hall. She tried her best to run after Ginny's curtain of red hair that disappeared behind the corridors until they stopped at the Owlery.

Panting lightly, Ginny beckoned Luna to follow her up the stairs. When the both settled the best they could in the dropping infested room, Ginny began to talk.

"Well, I told you that I wanted Harry to speak to Dumbledore, right?"

"I think so, why?"

"He still hasn't done it."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Still?"

"Yes. We got in a big fight, and haven't talked since. Then today in class, Harry handed out these practice quizzes for the upcoming exam. It was kind of hard, but then on the last question he-"

Ginny shifted. Would it be alright to tell Luna about Ron and Hermione's baby and the whole affaire the night before?

_It's Hermione's business about the baby, and mine about Harry getting drunk. Better skip that part._

"He asked me what he should do so that I would forgive him."

Luna bit her lip thinking. "So you wrote that you wanted him to talk to Dumbledore?"

"Yeah. Do you think it was the right thing to do? I mean, what if he doesn't take me seriously?"

Luna waved her hand. "No, I think it's exactly the right thing to do. Everything will turn out well in the end, don't worry."

Ginny smiled, the weight of her doubts lifted. In a much better mood, she decided to say hi to Hedwig before they left. Strangely enough, Harry's owl was no where to be seen.

"Luna, do you see Hedwig?"

"Nope." Luna, was bouncing on the balls of her feet, obviously not caring in the least about the snowy owl's whereabouts.

"Can we go back to the Great Hall, I never got a chance to eat lunch."

"Sure . . . " As they left the Owlery, Ginny couldn't help but wonder what Harry was doing.

_Who is he sending a letter to? Is he even using Hedwig at all? _Ginny's thoughts carried her down to the table where once again, she hardly touched a thing.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, enjoying a good conversation with one of the portraits in his office when an owl flew through the open window.

The old man looked curiously at it for a moment, immediately recognizing it as Harry's owl. He slowly untied the parchment from Hedwig's outstretched leg, all the while wondering what the young professor wanted.

Perhaps he was finally revealing his relationship with a certain Miss Weasley. Dumbledore smiled at the thought, his moustache twitching.

He had known for quite a while of the young couple's activities. There were even some points were he wondered why none of the students had noticed the looks and gestures that the two had been sending each other throughout Hogwarts.

_Then again, maybe they do_.

The Headmaster chuckled, his fingers unfastening the sealed letter from Harry. It was briefer then he had expected.

_**Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Could you make time for me to see you in your office this evening? It is all well appreciated.**_

_**Respectfully,**_

_**Harry**_

Dumbledore turned the letter over to the blank side of the parchment.

_**Harry,**_

_**This evening at 7:30 will be perfect.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus (I'm your colleague now, not your professor, feel free to use my first name)**_

After fastening his reply back onto the ready owl's leg, Dumbledore leaned back into his chair, ready to relax.

"Are we going to continue our conversation?" An annoyed portrait suddenly asked.

_An: I'll update sooner this time, its almost holiday season! Can you all say victory? Lol, please R & R. thanx_


	15. Chapter 15

Harry sat at the teacher's table, idly playing with his food. He wasn't even paying attention to what kind of meat his fork was twisting around its prongs. His mind was too busy contemplating on what he was going to say to his former headmaster.

Setting down his fork full of steak, he took a moment to secretly gaze at Albus Dumbledore. The old man was deep in conversation with professor McGonagall, merrily enjoying a piece of kidney pie. It was impossible to tell what thoughts were running through his mind, and if he was thinking of the future conversation as well.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, pushing his plate away. How did he get into this situation? Oh yes. He fell for a student. Strumming his fingers on the wooden tabletop, his emerald eyes trailed down the Gryffindor table, searching for the familiar redhead.

The corners of his mouth perked up as he watched her talk with her friends. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, leaning in as the desserts appeared. "Harry?" He jumped out of his stupor, nearly knocking over the platter of chocolate eclairs.

Professor Sprout was holding out a large bowl of ice-cream. "Would you like some, dear?" Harry repressed the urge to raise his eyebrows, and instead shook his head politely. Funny sometimes, how he was still treated like a student. Afer all, he was only a year older then the seventh year students.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Luna? I'm gonna go to the library to cram a bit."

Luna's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "For what? There's only one more exam tomorrow and its Harry's, the one you studied for it all last week. I remember because it was when Jenny spilled a whole bottle of ink on one of the library books."

Shrugging, Ginny continued to shove assorted quills and parchment into her bag. "There's nothing better to do . . ."

"There's Snape's essay." Luna gestured to Ginny's half-finished essay that was being stuffing into the bag. "I know for a fact it isn't finished yet."

"Do you, now?"

Grinning in triumph, Luna nodded. "Don't go mopping in the library over a certain raven haired guy."

Smiling back, Ginny said before walking out of the Gryffindor common room, "That's the last thing I'll be doing. Harry needs to talk to Dumbledore, then I'll fantasize about him. For now, he's like my ex-boyfriend."

Ginny was walking down a corridor, when someone rudely ran into her. To stop herself from falling to the floor, Ginny reached out and grasped the person's waist. "Well excuse-" She trailed off as she looked up into the eyes of Harry. "- you."

"Uh, Gin? No matter how much I like where your hands are, could you let go of my waist? Besides, I really have to be somewhere."

Ginny quikley removed her hand's from his waist, looking around to see if any students had seen. Luckily, the corridor was deserted. "What's your hurry, hotshot?"

"Hotshot?" Harry crossed his arms, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, hotshot. A normal person would say something like, 'I'm sorry for _rudely _bumping into you' or 'excuse me'."

Laughing, Harry bowed and made a motion as if he were tipping a hat. "Well, excuse me madame. I must go now, I'm expected somewhere." With that, he rushed away.

"That's not what I meant, dumbass!" Then sighing as Harry rounded the corner, she picked up her books from the floor. _Harry, sometimes I wonder why I fell in love with you._

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Harry walked slowly to Dumbledore's office. Obviously Ginny was still mad at him. He hoped that telling Dumbledore about the whole affair would help loosen some of the ties. If not, well, he didn't know yet. Probably leave the school and join the Cannons Quidditch team. At least Ron would be happy.

_Speaking of Ron_, Harry thought as he studied the stone floors. _I wonder what's going on between him and Hermione._ _Hopefully better then what's happened to Ginny and me._

When he reached the stone Gargoyle, Harry hesitated before resting his hand on the creature's face. "Licorice Wands." The Gargoyle stepped aside revealing a spiral staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office. He took a deep breath and started to climb. With each step, there was a terrible thought of what the headmaster was going to say.

**_Step_.**

"_You know better."_

_**Step.**_

"_How is it this was kept secret?"_

_**Step.**_

"_I held your trust, but you lost mine!"_

"Stop it!" Harry exclaimed aloud. After what seemed like hours but was only seconds, his feet hit the entrance. _Well, here goes nothing . . ._

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Albus Dumbledore heard a knock on his door and automatically knew it was Harry. A small smile graced his face as he said, "Come on in Harry."

He watched as Harry entered the room with a worried look on his face. It really was funny to watch, especially because Dumbledore knew all about Ginevra Weasley. "Biscuit, Harry?"

Harry squirmed slightly. "Er, no thanks Professor."

"Albus Harry, _Albus_. No then . . . What was it you wanted to tell me about . . . or rather, is it someone?"

The old man watched cheerfully as Harry's eyes widened and he started to fumble over his words. "What- that's not- there's no- she's just . . huh?"

Dumbledore took a bite out of the biscuit, savoring it's lucius flavor. "I'm sorry, my ears aren't what they used to be. What was it that you said?"

"Well," Harry pressed his fingertips together, looking anywhere but his former headmaster. "I . . . I've kind of been seeing someone."

"Which is to be expected. You take after your father after all, and might I say he was the second biggest Hogwarts' ladies man in history."

Snorting, Harry looked up at Dumbledore, "Let me guess, if my dad was the second, Sirius was the first, right?"

"Naturally. Those two attracted witches like Hagrid does magical creatures." He smiled at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. "So as you can see, I am not surprised in the slightest by a wonderful lady and yourself dating."

Harry's expression faded, and he resumed to looking at his hands again."That's just it professor-"

"-Albus"

"Erm, _Albus_ . . . The girl I'm dating. She isn't exactly, uh, acceptable."

Dumbledore traced a fingertip along the brim of his teacup. "And by this you mean?"

"She's a student." Harry looked guiltily up at the old man's face, expecting to see disappointment, anger, or even sadness. He had not counted on amusement.

"You're not mad? I broke the rules! Ginny and I were breaking the rules! Aren't you going to-to fire me or . . . something?"

Albus chuckled softly. "I was wondering when you were going to tell me. You see Harry, I've known all along."

Harry's mouth dropped. "You . . . how?"

Waving a hand, Dumbledore said, "It was the numerous detentions that Miss. Weasley had with you, the countless times that you were staring at each other in the great Hall. Actually, I'm surprised no one else realized it like I did."

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Harry smiled. "So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I should have seen it coming when I offered you the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You are, after all, only eighteen and can't help the hormone-controlled thoughts running through your head."

Harry could have died a long, happy life and not have heard those words come out of Albus Dumbledore's mouth. In fact, in his whole life he never thought he could blush as hard as he did at that moment.

"Er, thanks pro- I mean Albus. So, uh . . . I can date Ginny?"

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop from a large bowl on his desk into his mouth. "Why yes. But keep in mind, all rules that apply with student relationships, now apply to you. For the next few days anyway. Then, once you leave Hogwarts grounds, I give you permission to act however you please."

Harry wasn't sure if he should blush or say thank-you.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

The next day, Ginny found herself taking a particularly hard written exam for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not that the questions were hard. No, it was the fact that once again, a pair of emerald eyes were boring into the top of her head.

Ginny couldn't deny that she missed her boyfriend's company, but she refused to talk to him again until he sorted out his priorities. Scribbling down an answer to number seventy-four, she looked up to meet Harry's eyes.

As soon as he realized that she knew he was staring at here, he gave a jerk of his head as if to say 'what?'. Ginny replied with a look that clearly read 'you know bloody well what'. Harry looked back down at whatever he was doing on his desk. _Prat. Why can't he just go talk to Dumbledore? He's driving me crazy!_

Pretending to scratch an itch on her forehead, she looked up at Harry who was, thankfully, not looking back at her. He was writing something on a piece of parchment, his messy hair flopping over as he tilted his head. _Dammit Harry, talk to Dumbledore, PLEASE! I love you too much for this to go on much longer!_

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Harry looked away after Ginny gave him a look that could burn a hole through an iron safe. After such a look, he wasn't sure how he was going to tell her that it was safe to get back together without the fear of someone finding out. _Dammit Ginny, stop being so stubborn and let me talk to you! I can't take it anymore!_

That said, or rather thought, Harry grabbed some parchment and began to think out how he was going to tell Ginny. A way that she wouldn't suspect. A way that would solve everything.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

That night at dinner, Ginny sat quietly in her seat next to Luna, her mind on a raven-haired man. The way he smiled at her, bought her things against her will, hugged her, talked to her, _kissed_ her . . . Ginny missed it all.

She was almost at the boiling point where she would march right up to Dumbledore and tell the fool herself about the much needed relationship. The question was if Harry even cared anymore. She hadn't talked to him in what seemed like months, and didn't know what was running through his air-filled mind.

As she mulled over her thoughts, a hand dropped a piece of parchment by her plate. Sighing in a frustrated way, Ginny snatched the paper and opened it to find two words.

_**He Knows**_

Mind not working properly, she whipped her head around to see Harry smirking. "I tried to tell yo-" he couldn't finish his sentence. In one swift movement, she was in his arms kissing him as if he would disappear right on the spot.

Both ignored the shocked gasps and gossipy whispers from the hall of students. The cat calls and whistles went through one ear and out the other; none of it mattered anymore. For after breaking the rules, it all finally paid off. They both truly felt at home.

_**The End**_

a/n: Wow. I can't believe it's over. Thank you to all of my fateful reviewers, you were the ones who gave me the strength to finish the story. I'm not sure if I'm going to write a sequel, that is if you want it. I'll think about it. For now, I have to get back to my other two stories, The bachelor and You can't turn back time. Well, it's all been great fun! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: those of u who thought his was another Breaking the Rules chapter, sorry, but it kind of is. This is just to let you know that the sequel is out and running. It's called **Breaking the rules 2: meet the potters!** Hope u like it!


End file.
